


A Future For Us Both

by hammer



Series: On Faith [3]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Courtesans, Developing Relationship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Necromongers, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, Treachery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Necromonger armada nears the Threshold, the bond between Riddick and Vaako deepens. Enemies and allies often seem one and the same, and soon they will have to make a decision that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riddick is not allowed to leave his quarters until he's whole again, but he doesn't mind so much as long as Vaako stays with him. But it is plain to see that Riddick is slowly going stir crazy. Vaako knows he has to keep him occupied somehow. And since going for a swim, a run or engaging in a bout of sword fighting is out of the question, the Necromonger has to think of ways to busy Riddick's mind instead.

From the military standpoint, there is not much to do. Even though it would provide him with action, Riddick is relieved that conquests are on hold until reaching the Threshold. Apparently, getting him to the gate of the Underverse has become the armada's sole purpose. There wasn't even the odd attack to provide any challenge; only fools with a death wish would take on the whole Necromonger fleet as it peacefully cruised through space.

First, Vaako helps the Furyan compose an official statement that would reassure -or rather, in some cases, disappoint- the Necromonger population that the newest Lord Marshal was very much alive and well, and that he would be available for public audiences in a couple of days.

Lord Toal is entrusted with the delivery of the announcement and is ordered to report back later with reactions of soldiers, nobles and ordinary citizens. As the Second of Commanders takes his leave, Riddick's advisors bring four piles of paperwork. Every single sheet requires the Lord Marshal's approval before being put into effect. Most of these are promotions the Trusted Commanders had decided upon just a few days ago.

Riddick and Vaako are both sitting at the large desk, in large comfortable chairs finely carved from expensive dark wood. Vaako is wearing dark gray pajamas he borrowed from the Lord Marshal's overflowing closet, Riddick preferring the black ones. They drink the tea the healer brought for the ailing Lord Marshal.

The First of Commanders doesn't need to drink the decoction, but he does anyway, so the Lord Marshal doesn't feel so bad about having to drink what he calls 'shitty dirt flavored hot water'. When Vaako tells him it could be much worse, some remedies tasting more like 'dirty shit flavored hot water', the Furyan snorts out a laugh as he drinks, the unpleasant liquid almost coming out of his nose.

Vaako scans documents then places them in front of Riddick to be sealed and signed. Vaako had brought him a small case that contained a fancy looking pen, explaining that all the previous Lord Marshals had used it to sign official documents. It was a relic to be handled with care.

As they had both agreed, Vaako announces the name of the soldier out loud, as well as his new position. Of course, Riddick has no idea who these guys are, but he wants to hear their names to try to commit them to memory. Here and there Vaako adds a comment about the promoted man, emphasizing past exploits, strengths or weaknesses.

It's tedious, but Vaako's anecdotes are interesting enough to sustain Riddick's interest. That is, when he's not staring too closely at the Necromonger's lips, his hazel eyes, or his hands, as he pushes the sheets of paper across the desk. Riddick's mind drifts to what could be done with them; those soft lips on his, those long fingered hands caressing his chest... The pale V shaped patch of skin revealed by Vaako's top is most distracting. The chest hair is partly visible, and Riddick can make out the bumps of the nipples through the thin fabric. Riddick knows the piercings are right there and he wishes he could rip the clothes off and cover them with hard licks... _Fuck_. With Vaako around, Riddick lives with a constant undercurrent of sexual tension and need, making him want to pull the other man closer to feel the heat of his body against his.

“First Lieutenant Alke. Promoted to Second Lieutenant Commander...” Vaako announces, pulling Riddick out of his lust laden thoughts.

“Wait. The same guy who guarded my door the night I got stabbed?” Riddick asks with a frown. He remembers the old healer yelling at the young man that Lord Vaako would execute him when he got there.

“Yes. The very same,” Vaako answers.

“He really did try to warn me. I should have listened to him instead of blowing him off,” Riddick admits. “I'm glad you kept him on, but a promotion? Do you usually reward the men expected to be punished, or is that a new thing?” Riddick inquires, doubting Necros are in the habit of giving second chances.

Vaako sighs and presses his lips together as he sets Alke's promotion form down on the desk.

“A demotion, or an execution, would have been absolutely deserved. He knew this, yet he kept his post and guarded you until the last moment. He has always shown strong ethics, fearlessness and flawless obedience.” None of this really explains why he hadn't followed through with a punishment of some sort, even just to maintain appearances, as Toal had urged him to do. “My instincts told me to be clement. I'm not sure why,” he admits finally, simply because it is the truth.

“I get it. He's a very good soldier, and now he owes you big time. Could be useful down the line,” Riddick says, and Vaako supposes it's true. “He reminds me of Johns,” Riddick adds.

“Who is Johns?”

“A merc, a junkie and a real asshole. Dead now,” Riddick explains, “but real pretty. Kinda like our boy here,” he says, pointing at the piece of paper on the desk.

“Pretty?” Vaako had never really thought about Alke this way. He is younger and taller than Vaako or Riddick. His muscular frame more bulky, his shoulders wider than either of them. His long blond hair flows freely on his shoulders when he wears his helmet. His voice is deep, his jaw is square, covered with a neatly trimmed short beard; his eyes are a bright shade of blue, still striking despite having been made murkier by the Purification process. Vaako has to accept the fact that his lieutenant was indeed an attractive man. Yet a touch of annoyance nags at him.

“Yeah. Maybe we should invite Alke to swim with us when I'm better. You know, to get him out of his armor, so we can see what's under there...” Riddick proposes, only half-joking. He can't help picturing both Necros naked, wet hard bodies pressed together as they make out in the pool, then on all fours on his giant bed. He could take them both in turn, fondling one's bare ass as he fucked the other...

Vaako's jaw tenses as possessiveness blooms within him in a way that is completely foreign. “Keep talking like this and I will kill him,” Vaako says tightly, knowing he has no right to think that the Lord Marshal belongs to him. The coldness in the First's eyes, and the way his lip curls tell the Lord Marshal his companion is quite serious. Warmth spreads through him at Vaako's display of jealousy.

“Would the old you have executed him on the spot?” Riddick asks, changing the subject. There is no need to prod Vaako further, especially if it could be bad for Alke's health.

“The old me?” Vaako asks, frowning.

“Yeah. You're different now,”

“In what way?” Vaako knows he's changed. But he's curious to know what Riddick sees.

“Well, first of all, you don't talk like a fanatic anymore. I don't think you mentioned the Underverse once since you came back,” the Furyan explains.

“I suppose it is true,” Vaako replies thoughtfully. “It is most strange. I find myself living in the present, rather than the future.”

Riddick nods his understanding. “You're more relaxed, more open. You look different. You taste different. You smell different,” the Furyan adds, his voice dropping an octave at the thought of burying his nose into Vaako's neck to inhale his addictive scent.

In response, Vaako lifts a playful eyebrow, tilts his head and raises his arm in an attempt to sniff his armpit as he flashes a small smile that warms Riddick to the core.

“Yeah. And you _smile_ for fuck's sake. I like you better this way,” Riddick says before apposing his embossed seal on Alke's promotion form and signing it.

Riddick frowns at the form, looking closely at the bottom. “Senior Officer: First of Commanders Lord Siberius Vaako,” he reads out loud. He looks at Vaako, both eyebrows raised. “Siberius?”

“It is my name,” the Necromonger says with a small shrug.

“I like it.”

“You do?”

Riddick hums in agreement. “Siberius,” he repeats in a low voice.

Vaako chuckles uncomfortably. “No one calls me that,” he says, blushing slightly.

“Richard,” the Furyan blurts out. “No one calls me that either.” Silence follows the Lord Marshal's revelation as Vaako lets the moment stretch. He cannot picture someone as hardened and tough as Riddick letting people calling him by his first name. He savors the privilege of being told the information.

“I like it,” he says finally, smiling warmly at the other man.

After another dozen of forms approved according to protocol, Riddick throws down the fountain pen that looks like an old fashioned quill and raises both arms above his head, stretching as he yawns. Vaako scowls at him from his seat, and Riddick gives him an apologetic look before carefully picking up the pen and putting it in its holder.

“Sorry. There better be a reward for all this boring crap you're making me do,” Riddick warns with a trademark smirk.

“Being Lord Marshal is not all murder intrigues and late night swims. You are the leader of our army, our government and our religion. I must warn you that it involves a great amount of... 'boring crap',” Vaako states. The last two words sound so incongruous coming from the Commander, Riddick barks out a laugh.

“See? You're even funny now. But you can't expect me to finish all _this_ ,” he says, pointing a the remaining stack of promotions, “at least, not without some kind of incentive.”

“Very well. You may receive the reward of your choice when we are done with the promotions,” Vaako agrees. He cannot refuse his Lord's request, not only because it is his sworn duty, but because he _wants_ to please Riddick. He guesses that Riddick will choose some sort of sexual gratification as his reward, and the thought drives blood to his groin as he picks the paper on top of the pile.

“Wait...” Riddick utters quietly.

“Yes?”

“Undo you top,” Riddick demands sliding a finger inside his own shirt and pulling slightly, as if demonstrating what he wants the other man to do.

Vaako's eyes flick to the tan hairless skin under the clothes, then he cocks his head and sets the sheet back down. He slowly unbuttons the borrowed silk top, deftly sliding the small mother-of-pearl buttons through their slits, then waits, pulse quickening as he feels the Lord Marshal's unique gaze on his body.

Riddick leans across, extending one hand. Vaako shivers as the tip of Riddick's finger barely brushes the skin of his chest as the Furyan pushes the gray fabric to the sides so he can catch sight of the hardening nipples and their silver barbells.

Riddick sits back down, staring at Vaako's broad chest and lean stomach. Lust is spreading through him like wild fire, and he can barely repress the urge to yank Vaako out of his chair and tackle him to the floor to rut against him. Having all the time in the world is not something Riddick's used to, and he tells himself there will be plenty of time _after_ to have a piece of his sexy Commander. He breathes deeply and wills his growing desire back into a simmer. He sighs and nods at the other man to get back to work.

Vaako picks up the sheet again. “Ensign Bolkhov, promoted to Fourth Lieutenant,” he announces hoarsely, looking at Riddick with obvious heat in his eyes.

Riddick has difficulty tearing his own eyes away to pick up the pen and sign the document.

**

They get through the rest of the stack without Riddick complaining, the Furyan too taken with Vaako's exposed chest, too busy thinking over what he'll collect as a reward to open his mouth to gripe about the boring work. He notices that the Commander is rather quiet now, keeping his comments to the bare minimum, and Riddick wonders if it's because he's trying to get to the reward more quickly.

“So, I get whatever I want?” Riddick asks needlessly as Vaako straightens the signed documents into neat piles and puts away the embosser and the ink pot.

“Don't you always?” Vaako replies with a smirk, carefully slipping the precious quill back into its etui.

Riddick pushes his chair back then slinks down to his knees. The movement is so sudden, and quick, Vaako flinches and pushes himself back into his own chair. Riddick crawls on his knees, closing the short distance that separates them, then grabs the chair and turns it until Vaako is facing him squarely. Vaako is by no means a small man, and the chair is heavy, but the Furyan makes the move look effortless.

Riddick lets go of the chair and sets his hands on Vaako's knees to slowly spread them. Silver eyes focused on the soldier's face, Riddick nods once in Vaako's crotch's direction. “ _This_ is what I want for my reward,” he tells the other man, his voice low and rough.

Vaako's cock throbs and fills in at the words. He swallows hard as strong hands creep up his thighs, taking some of the the silky material up with them.

“And, uh, this reward is for _you_?” Vaako asks shakily from above. He's slightly taken aback that he's on the receiving end. The conditioning to perform tasks for the Lord Marshal is deeply ingrained within him, and he cannot help feeling he should be the one on his knees, getting ready to pleasure his Lord.

“Trust me, Siberius,” he assures him, leaning forward until he reaches his destination. He presses his nose to Vaako's crotch and breathes, openly delighting in the musky smell. “Fuck yes, believe me. It _is_.”

Vaako's stomach flips at the Furyan's use of his name. He had been wondering what Riddick would claim as a reward, and now the Furyan's choice thrills him.

Riddick keeps his face into Vaako's groin as he gropes his thighs. He can feel the Necromonger getting aroused through the cloth, and he slides his hands even higher, to his waist. Riddick hooks his fingers right inside the waistband of his pants and pulls down.

Vaako is naked underneath, and Riddick stares at his half-hard member as it comes into view, letting out a low growl as intense heat rips through him; Vaako grips the armrests a little tighter when he hears the gruff animal sound.

Riddick finishes pulling down the pajamas, until they are bunched around the Necromonger's ankles. His calloused hands slide back up Vaako's bare legs. He places a kiss on the inside of his left knee, then nuzzles into his inner thigh, nipping at the skin as he gets closer to his prize.

Vaako tips his head back and moans when Riddick drags his tongue all the way along his shaft. He stops before he reaches the head and teases the silver jewelry, making Vaako's hips jerk. The reaction is the same as in the armory, the same as in the pool; he had expected it and drawing it forth had been incredibly gratifying.

He realizes that Vaako's body is becoming familiar; it's a strange feeling, Riddick never having had the opportunity to really get to know a sexual partner like this before. He's getting to know the smell and taste of Vaako's body. What arouses him, what works, what doesn't. He's memorizing every detail for later use, like the way Vaako shivers every time he touches the sensitive Purification scars on his neck. Or like the softness of the skin on his hips.

Riddick feels the overwhelming need to explore every inch of his body, each one free to be licked, stroked, nipped, scratched... To discover every texture, all the degrees of firmness, the way his flesh gives under the pressure of fingertips. Or teeth. The staggering possibilities send a wave of lust through him that makes his groin throb, and his mind fog up with a hazy cloud of arousal. There are so many little details to discover, and he wonders if Vaako wants to do the same for him. There's a universe out there, but Riddick doesn't give a damn right now, because he's got a whole world right here, waiting to be discovered.

But for now, Riddick wants to familiarize himself with Vaako's cock. Get to know every vein and every curve. To learn how sensitive its underside is, how it feels as it presses down on his tongue. To hear how loud Vaako will moan when Riddick finally sucks him in. To find out how his precum tastes.

Riddick firmly holds Vaako's hips, his thumbs stroking the soft skin there in small circles. Riddick uses his chin to make Vaako spread his legs a little more and wedges himself between his knees. He takes the balls into his mouth, one at a time, silver eyes catching Vaako's cock twitch and grow harder. He tries to look up at the man siting above him as much as possible, because, fuck, there's nothing hotter than seeing Vaako loosing his cool.

Will Vaako be too shy to _really_ fuck his mouth? To use his Lord Marshal's mouth for his own pleasure? _Fuck_ , he hopes he can get Vaako to do it. He wants to push and prod his handsome soldier until he takes what he wants, until he spills his seed right on his tongue so Riddick can find out how his cum tastes.

The tip of Riddick's tongue traces all the veins on Vaako's hard cock, then lingers around the highly sensitive crown. Vaako's cock responds with small twitches, so Riddick does it all over again. Vaako hums when the Furyan mouths the side of the shaft, sliding his warm wet lips from the base to the head. He licks across it then does the same again, his lips covering the shaft with saliva from a slightly different angle.

He holds on to the base, angling the erection so it's pointing right at him. A bead of precum has gathered in the slit at the top, next to the small silver ball. Riddick collects it with his tongue and savors it, then he sucks lightly at the slit -and the piercing at the same time- then he lets the whole glans slips between his lips.

Vaako's throaty moan is music to Riddick's ears, and he suckles the glans leisurely as the Necromonger starts breathing harder above him.

“Oh, god. Richard... Yes,” he moans when the suction increases all around the head of his cock. He lays a hand on Riddick's muscular shoulder and pets it gently as the man goes about his business tortuously slow.

Riddick is really warming up to idea of taking his time, and it shows. He swirls his tongue around the head, then lets it slide a little deeper, making Vaako inhale sharply and his hips tremble. He wiggles his tongue from side to side, sinks down a bit more and pulls back. He goes back to the balls, this time lapping at them with the flat of his tongue as the erection brushes the bridge of his nose.

It all feels amazing, but Riddick's ministrations are light and lack steady rhythm, and Vaako finds himself desperate to delve into his Lord's talented mouth. Riddick continues in the same passionate yet controlled manner until finally, Vaako clears his throat. Riddick looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Something you wanna say?” he asks, hopeful.

Vaako opens his mouth, then closes it and shakes his head.

“Oh, c'mon. Tell me,” Riddick coaxes.

It's close to sounding like an order; Vaako takes a deep breath. “Deeper. _Please_ ,” he rasps out.

The demand sends strong waves of lust straight to Riddick's cock and as soon as the tip of Vaako's dick is secured inside his mouth, he lets go of it to palm his own erection through his pants. He doesn't recall ever being so turned by giving a blowjob. It was usually something he did as a returned favor, rather than for the pleasure of the act itself. But with Vaako, it's different and making him respond and go wild with arousal is turning out be a strong aphrodisiac.

Vaako moans loudly as his cock slides back into Riddick's mouth. He's swallowed until he can feel the back of Riddick's throat, then Riddick starts to pull back, then takes it all in again.

“Fuck...” Vaako swears. Riddick hums around the cock in his mouth, because he loves the idea that he's making Vaako lose his composure and curse.

Riddick monitors Vaako's reactions closely as he continues to suck on Vaako's cock. Sometimes he stays still, relaxing his jaw as the erection presses against his tongue and the back of his throat. Sometimes he bobs up and down in a steady rhythm, but never for very long. The stop and go tactic works like a charm, and soon Vaako is squirming in his chair, hissing again as Riddick pulls all the way off to let Vaako's near orgasm ebb away.

Riddick looks up at his Commander, a smirk on his shiny lips.

“Please, Richard. Finish me,” the Necromonger begs, petting his Lord's head.

The corner of the Furyan's mouth curls up, then he parts his lips to take Vaako's cock into his mouth. Riddick feels the throbbing shaft on his tongue, and he moans around it. He pushes as far as it will go, and sucks as he bobs up and down. Vaako's hand slips behind Riddick's head, pulling him a little closer, silently urging him to take him deeper. Vaako's hips stutter and Riddick finally releases them, letting Vaako move as he wishes.

When Vaako realizes that Riddick is giving him free rein, he tightens his hold on the back of his skull, his other hand slipping under his chin, holding him in place. He rolls his hips up, unable to stay still. He's a bit worried his moves might overwhelm Riddick, and that -god forbid- he might pull off early yet again. But Riddick doesn't show any signs of discomfort, so Vaako moves with more assurance, deeper and faster, the chair creaking under him.

“Shit,” he whispers, the position not quite comfortable. He guides Riddick off him, shrugs the garment off his wide shoulders and gets up. He gets a hold of Riddick, just like before and just presses the tip of his cock to the other man's lips demandingly, sending a thrill down Riddick's spine.

“Take what you need,” Riddick purrs against the tip of Vaako's hard cock, playfully swiping at the silver bead. Vaako says nothing, he just pushes through Riddick's smirking lips, letting his head fall back as he thrusts into the soft wet heat where he belongs.

His balls are already tightening, the pleasure Riddick had slowly built up and wickedly denied demanding to be released. As he slams his cock into Riddick mouth repeatedly, saliva dribbles from the Furyan's lush bottom lip, down onto the thick carpet of the study. His thrusts are growing more erratic, making Riddick gag but the Furyan valiantly stays put. Riddick's teeth scrape the sides of his cock, the slight pain sending sparks down his spine. Vaako looks down, watching his cock disappear between Riddick's stretched lips, then he spies Riddick's hand around his own erection. The sight of the Furyan's arousal is unbelievably sexy, but when Riddick looks up and somehow _smirks_ around the cock plunging into his mouth, Vaako comes with a moan a fraction of a second later, Riddick's name on his lips.

By now, Riddick is functioning solely on his animal side and he's hungry for Vaako's taste. He swallows as the cum hits the back of his throat. He chokes and pulls off, Vaako's cock slipping out with a wet pop. Vaako's hand takes over for him, and curls around his twitching cock, directing the next two pulses of hot semen on Riddick's face -one landing across his lips, the other on his chin. A third one hits him on the chest.

Riddick, panting and lips swollen by the face fucking, wipes his chin, collecting Vaako's seed there. Then, as he licks his lips, he continues to jerk off with his cum covered palm. Vaako flops back down on the chair, knees weak, breathless and slumped forward in his seat, watching the Furyan closely. Riddick gets back on his feet, one hand on his cock, the other cupping Vaako's chin to make him look up at him.

Vaako's stares into the silver eyes, able to see the movement of Riddick's hand in the lower periphery of his vision, right in front of his nose. Vaako rests his hands on the Furyan's hips, more to hold his shaky body up than to anchor Riddick. His hands slide around the hips and cup Riddick's firm ass.

Riddick licks more of Vaako's cum off his lips as he drinks in the soldier's face, flushed, and relaxed, filled with a blend of heat and wonder. A wave of possessiveness washes over Riddick; he wants to mark that face.

Vaako's _his_.

He brushes his thumb over Vaako's pillowy bottom lip. Vaako opens his mouth in invitation. But Riddick doesn't press his cock to his mouth. Instead he slides two fingers over Vaako's tongue. Vaako closes his mouth around the digits and sucks, eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds. Riddick has the impression that every single thing Vaako does is sexier than the last and when the hazel eyes reopen, their pupils blown out by desire, Riddick falls apart with a roar.

His cock bursts in his hand, his cum landing across Vaako's face. _Yes_. “Mine,” he grunts through his teeth as his orgasm continues to uncoil, each pulse making him a bit dizzier. Vaako had pretty much just made him come with one look. No one had ever come close to have that effect on the Furyan.

Vaako's open mouth catches the next few lines of cum before it closes around the head of Riddick's cock. Vaako sucks at any remaining drops until Riddick has to push him away, forcing the Necromonger back in his chair. Body still buzzing with pleasure, Riddick climbs onto his lap, cradles Vaako's face between his hands and presses his lips to Vaako's. His tongue tangles messily with Vaako's, the taste of the other man blending with his own.

Riddick's chest fills with a warm feeling of closeness, the intensity of which he's never experienced before. The emotion makes his throat seem too narrow and he pulls back to look at Vaako whose eyes gleam a beautiful green in the semi-darkness.

All the people Riddick had ever felt close to had died on his watch. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to Vaako.

“You're mine,” he rasps again, pressing his forehead to Vaako's. The soldier nods as he wraps his arms around Riddick's solid shoulders to pull him into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Huge thanks to Rochester for beta-ing this fic. Any remaining mistakes are purely my fault.

Early the next morning, the Lord Marshal returns to the Throne Room with a pompous display that Riddick finds unnecessary. There's food and drinks, and all the nobility parades around and celebrates, either for or against Riddick. Lord Toal had reported that, after learning the news of the attempt on the Lord Marshal's life and his survival, the population's reaction had been a mix of disappointment, outrage and that strange sort of respect Necros feel when one survived almost certain death.

The fact that many nobles of mark had brought costly gifts for Riddick supports that information. Among others, he receives an exotic bird in a gilded cage, exquisitely-made gauntlets, a sturdy Necro spear with his name engraved on it, rare gems in an antique lacquer box, and a mysterious box from Dame Vaako, which Riddick ultimately sends to the incinerator without opening.

Riddick tries not to stare at Vaako, although the Commander looks especially handsome today. His face is freshly shaved, as are the sides of his head. His braids have been tidied and his hair styled flawlessly. Vaako stays a few feet away at all times, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone making a sudden move, or acting suspiciously. He watches as Riddick sits on the Throne, tall and regal, accepting the gifts with curt solemn nods to the bestowers.

In turn, Vaako avoids staring at Riddick for too long, the Lord Marshal sporting a brand new armor that had been made just for him; it's dark and imposing, and much less ostentatious than Zhylaw's armor. There is a raw quality about the protective shell that befits Riddick's persona.

Later Riddick walks amongst the guests exchanging polite words with them. He looks impressive and healthy, his face hard and his eyes showing no emotion. However, Vaako knows the Furyan is struggling to keep up appearances. Riddick hates this sort of ceremony which he calls 'ass-kissing parties' but he had promised his First of Commanders to try and be civil. Or more 'Lord Marshal-like', as he groused previously.

Vaako scans the crowd for the umpteenth time. When his gaze falls on the Lord Marshal again, he tenses as he observes his wife approaching Riddick. She wears a long golden gown that hugs her every curve; the rich material embroidered with gold thread that glitters as she moves. Her hair is done up in an intricate arrangement of braids held together by gold pins and her neck is encased in more gold jewelry, broadcasting her wealth and position for everyone to see. She is after all the wife of the First of Commanders, the highest station held by a woman on the Necromonger fleet. Her movements are graceful and carefully rehearsed, her perfume lingers in the air. The men are staring at her, though she only has eyes for the Holy Half-Dead. She doesn't even spare a glance at her own husband.

Where most men see a beautiful vision in gold, Vaako sees only a predator. He cannot hear what she says to Riddick as she whispers in his ear, her small jeweled hand resting lightly on his forearm. She finally looks at Vaako, one of her perfectly painted eyebrows arching. Her expression means nothing to him. He knows she could be talking about the weather or accusing him of the attempted murder; her face would wear the same sultry, enigmatic mask.

Vaako relaxes a little when she steps away from the Furyan. He fights a smile when Riddick turns to him with a smirk and rolls his eyes dramatically.

**

A few hours later, they are back into the Lord Marshal's quarters, Vaako helping Riddick out of his armor. “Fuck, I'm glad that's over,” Riddick gripes with a loud sigh. “I wanted everyone to leave so I could fuck you.”

“Hmm. I rather enjoyed this gathering,” Vaako says, ignoring the heat rushing to his groin. Riddick looks at him like he's lost his mind. “This new armor suits you well. You were impressive; fearsome.” Vaako waits a beat and adds as his cheeks flush, “handsome too.”

“Your wife seemed to think so as well,” Riddick comments.

“Ah, yes. That was _less_ enjoyable. What did she want?” Vaako inquires, trying to sound casual as a ball of anger burns in the pit of his stomach.

“She apologized for her maid's behavior. Said that the girl was obviously under the influence of 'unscrupulous elements'. That she should have kept a shorter leash on her, and that she wanted to make it up to me,” Riddick reports, his sarcastic tone making it plain he doesn't believe a word of it.

“Make it up to you,” Vaako repeats flatly. “She never was very subtle...”

“She invited me over to have dinner. What are the odds of that?” Riddick asks, amused.

“When?”

“She didn't say. We should surprise her,” the Furyan proposes.

“She hates surprises. She will be angry,” the Necromonger says.

“It's settled then. We go after the meeting in the War Room,” Riddick announces, having already made his decision.

Vaako raises a surprised eyebrow. “Today?”

“No time like the present, Siberius,” Riddick retorts with a smirk.

**

“Do not let her dig her claws in you,” Vaako warns.

“Figuratively or literally?” Riddick asks.

Vaako huffs. “Both.” Riddick chuckles quietly as Alke knocks on the door and then sidesteps to let his superiors through as he takes his position to guard the door.

The expression on Dame Vaako's face when she opens the door is one of shock. She quickly pulls herself together however, and bows to the Lord Marshal before stepping aside.

“Come in my Lord,” she says sounding rather cheerful for someone receiving uninvited guests. “And you too, husband,” she tacks on, her tone flat this time and her eyes cold as she looks at her estranged spouse. “My apologies. I was not expecting you, my Lords. If I had, I would have been more prepared,” she adds, smoothing down the front of her dress and patting at her hair worriedly.

Vaako recognizes her deeply rooted vanity. She had always been proud of her appearance and rarely left her bedroom without being completely made up. Today is not exception; her black dress is plainer than what she typically wore at an official gathering, and her jewelry limited to a pair of small ruby earrings and a matching bracelet, but she looks no less stunning.

“You look beautiful, Dame Vaako. As always,” Riddick says smoothly, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Don't you think, Lord Vaako?”

“As always,” the soldier replies coolly, not bothering to take her hand. She surprises him by stepping closer, holding him by the biceps as she kisses him on both cheeks. Vaako fights the urge to recoil and push her away.

“It is nice to see you, husband. I never see you anymore,” she says with a small pout.

“You saw me today. You didn't even bother greeting me,” he retorts, looking at Riddick smirking over her shoulder.

“I know you are a busy man. And after the attempt on our Lord, I deemed it more appropriate to leave you to your security concerns,” she explains.

“Of course,” Vaako grunts.

Riddick doesn't want this to degenerate into a fight. Yet. So he steps between them to deflect the animosity in the room. “Well, sorry to drop on you like this, but you did invite me today, and I thought 'hey, why not?” Riddick tells her, trying and succeeding in sounding like an dumb oaf. “I figured I'd bring your man along, since I've been taking so much of his time.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” she says with a smile. She had hoped Riddick would show up alone, so she would have a chance to sway him to her side. If she could seduce the Lord Marshal, she could use him to get rid of her husband and be Main Consort, the position that belonged to her by right. She'd worked hard to maneuver Vaako into the best position to take the crown, and he had ruined everything with his damned obedience. Rumors had it that the Lord Marshal had taken a liking to his First of Commanders, but she was convinced that she could manipulate her way into power somehow, even if it meant sharing the bed of a filthy breeder.

Riddick notices how his Commander's old cold facade has made its return. He wonders how much of Vaako's past cold exterior was actually due to the Purification and how much of it had been the result of dealing with his wife day to day.

The meal is spent mostly with Lord Vaako silent, his wife talking animatedly with the Lord Marshal whose manner is noncommittal, but encouraging enough to give her hope.

After finishing a rather tasty pot roast the Vaako's cook had prepared, Riddick nudges Lord Vaako's shin with the tip of his heavy boots. As prearranged, Vaako throws his napkin down and excuses himself to the restroom, leaving the other two alone. He doesn't like it one bit, but he reminds himself that Riddick is more than capable of handling himself. However, he's still worried that Dame Vaako might get to him somehow.

“I hear you and my husband have been spending much time together,” she says.

“He's very helpful. Teaching me your ways,” Riddick explains.

“I am delighted, my Lord. My husband is a _very_ capable man. May I be frank, my Lord?” she asks in a hushed voice.

“You may,” Riddick quips. He knows full well she's about to go full tilt and betray her husband.

“My husband would never have risen to his station without my help. I have the drive and cunning he lacks. He is a good soldier, and a devout Necromonger, but he lacks... vision.”

“Vision?”

“Yes. Ambition if you will. I always believed he would make a great Lord Marshal, and be a tremendous asset for the Faith. He always was more interested in following the rules and winning his little wars. But rules _can_ be bent, if the Empire benefits in the end. Don't you think?”

“The end justifies the means?”

“Exactly.”

“At the expanse of one's peace of mind and integrity?” Riddick asks.

She smiles wryly, puts her hand over Riddick's on the table. Riddick doesn't pull back; he wants to hear what she has to say and enjoys toying with her. Encouraged, she rubs her fingertips over his knuckles as she speaks. “You do not strike me as a man who struggles with his conscience or morals, my Lord. If you desire to be a leader with a vision, I could help you, like I helped my husband. You could become the greatest Lord Marshal that ever lived. Generations upon generations would sing your hymns and praise your name,” she says, looking into the man's eyes.

“And what do you get out of it?”

She gives Riddick her best seductive smile. “Me? I merely wish to be by your side.”

Riddick knows she has her sight set on being Main Consort. “Is that all?” he asks, cocking his head, looking unconvinced.

The footfall of Vaako's combat boots in the corridor alerts them of his imminent return. Dame Vaako doesn't let go of the Furyan's hand and says, in a voice loud enough to carry over to her husband's ears, “Being of counsel to you would be a great honor, my Lord.”

When Vaako reenters the dining room, he catches his wife lifting her dainty hand from the top of Riddick's as she gives him an innocent smile. “Ah, there you are, my dear. Shall we have some dessert now?”

**

When the meal is over, Riddick sighs contentedly and looks at his First. “Didn't you promise to show me your quarters?” he asks before finishing his wine. The question is directed to Vaako, but Dame Vaako answers.

“But I'm sure our quarters are nothing compared to yours, Lord Marshal.”

Riddick shrugs. “I'm just curious.”

“If you insist, I can...” she starts, but she's interrupted by the Lord Marshal.

“Nonsense. I already imposed on you too much,” Riddick tells her as he walks to stand behind Vaako's chair, setting both hands on top of the backrest. Dame Vaako is about to protest but her mouth gapes open when she sees Riddick bend forward a little and run the back of his hand on the soldier's cheek. “Siberius here is going to show me around,” he whispers.

Her eyes are wide with shock at the intimate touch, and at the fact that Riddick called Vaako by his first name. Riddick steps back to let Vaako get out of his own chair.

Vaako clears his throat, and tries to hold back a triumphant smile. The torture of this awful charade seems almost worth it now, just to see the look on her face. “What would you like to see first?”

“Oh, the bedroom. Definitely,” Riddick replies with a smirk, his eyes trained on the woman across the table. Her lips are pressed into a thin line now, and her eyes glint with murderous intent, but she still gets up and bows down, if a bit stiffly.

“This way,” Vaako says, and then they walk to the bedroom door and disappear behind it.

**

As soon as the Commander has locked them in, Riddick turns and grabs Vaako by the shoulders and slams him against the door. The impact knocks the breath out of Vaako's lungs and he struggles to recover, Riddick's lips covering his, preventing him from taking a much needed deep breath. Riddick slides his hands down his arms, fingers digging into the Necromonger's firm biceps as he wedges one of his legs between Vaako's. All Vaako can move is his tongue and his hips; he slides his tongue inside Riddick's mouth and rocks his hips, trying to grind his already hardening cock on the other man's thigh.

A shriek and the sound of broken glass interrupt them, Riddick finally pulling back. “I think she's pissed off,” he says with a smirk.

“She only wishes she were in my position. She hates to lose,” Vaako tells him.

“You think?” Riddick huffs and reaches for the zipper on Vaako's tunic. “She's a fool. She had all _this_ and let it slip away,” he whispers against Vaako lips, unzipping his front, his hands sliding over his bare chest and pushing the clothing off his wide shoulders.

Riddick spins Vaako around, grasping and twisting the shirt that's still hanging around Vaako's wrists, trapping his arms. Riddick shoves him against the door again, forcing him to lay his cheek flat on its cold metal. Riddick is breathing hard in his neck as Vaako struggles in the makeshift cuffs. Riddick twists the garment a little harder, then he bites the muscle at the junction of the neck and shoulder, eliciting a groan from the soldier.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Vaako asks as Riddick kisses the bite mark.

“Hell yeah, I do. I've been wanting to do this all day,” Riddick growls.

“It might be unwise to provoke her like this,” the Necromonger warns.

“She started it. She tried to kill me, remember?” Riddick argues. “And besides, I want everyone on board to know you're mine...” he adds before lightly biting the hard muscle of Vaako's shoulder, causing a wave of goose bumps to crawl across his skin.

“Couldn't you just announce it in the Throne Room instead?” Vaako asks through a smile.

“Yeah, but this is _so_ much more fun...” Riddick purrs. He takes a step back, still firmly holding on to Vaako's wrists with one hand and runs his other hand over Vaako's shoulder blade, then brushes his fingertips down his spine. The touch is gentle, almost reverent, and Vaako shivers under it. Riddick feels the bump of each vertebrae on the way back up, until he reaches the back of Vaako's neck where he grabs a handful of braids and pulls, switching gears from tender to rough and guiding Vaako's ear closer to his lips.

“I'm not sick anymore,” he whispers, his breath tickling the Necromonger's ear. He teases the earlobe with the tip of his tongue, licks the shell of his ear, slowly and carefully, in complete contrast with how he's handling the rest of Vaako's body. “You know what that means, right?”

Vaako swallows hard and tries to nod despite Riddick's grip on his hair. “You mentioned something about fucking me until I cannot walk straight.” He keeps struggling in the improvised restraints, not to get free, but to feel the Furyan's strength and power. He rolls his hips and pushes his ass into Riddick's crotch, igniting his desire further and making him growl.

Riddick yanks him off the door and turns him around, still holding him captive. Vaako stumbles forward toward the bed. His bed. His wife's. The bedroom is much less spacious than Riddick's, the iron bed frame is sturdy, the design much less extravagant and more classic. The colors are dark, as is the case for the entire ship, but whereas the Lord Marshal's bed chamber is decorated in charcoal gray, antique brass and dark blues, the Vaako's is decked in copper, with mauve details that give the room a definitely more feminine feel.

Riddick gives Vaako a rough shove and the soldier lands face first into the mattress. He strains to extricate his arms from his tunic. As soon as he's free, he turns around, finding the Furyan smirking down at him. Vaako gives Riddick a fierce look that reminds him of the first time they had met, only now it's hungry as well, but without the hostility and warning that once burned there.

The First sits up as Riddick pulls his top off, his muscles rippling under his golden smooth skin as he moves. Riddick busies himself with his own combat boots, making quick work of the straps. When Vaako just sits there and stares, he gets a silver colored eye roll. “Get naked, Siberius. Or do you want to call in a servant to do it for you?” Riddick teases, reaching inside his front pocket then throwing a small object toward the bed.

Vaako's hazel eyes follow the trajectory of the object until it falls on the duvet. It's a small tube of lube. Vaako licks his lips and springs into action, unbuckling his belt, both men undressing hurriedly, eyes locked on each other.

Riddick is done first and he practically leaps off the ground to lunge at Vaako. He burrows into his neck, kissing and licking. As he takes his fill of Vaako's taste, he gently pets his black hair with one hand as the other finds its way down his ribs.

Riddick feels torn between ravaging the other man and treating him like something precious, and Vaako's head is spinning a little under the disparate ways in which Riddick is handling him. He likes it though. He feels both wanted and cared for, and even though Riddick is not saying so in so many words, his actions speak loud and clear.

When Riddick bites his throat, almost breaking skin, Vaako bucks and wrestles Riddick off, rolling on top of him. There aren't many men who could claim they could manhandle the First of Commanders, but Riddick is one of them. Not long ago, Vaako would have been worried about that fact, but instead, he now finds that it turns him on. He gives the Furyan the upper hand once more, Riddick pinning him to the bed using the heavy weight of his muscular body.

Neither man is using his full strength. It's more like a dance, a game, in which each of them takes the lead in turns, tumbling across the large bed. As he's on top again, Riddick gropes at Vaako's chest, his fingers catching on the jewelry. Riddick ducks his head and indulges in playing with those piercings he likes so much, feeling Vaako's hard cock twitch against his stomach. When Riddick bites too hard, Vaako hisses in pain, but rolls his hips to grind into Riddick who looks up at him his gaze so heated, his eyes seem made of liquid, molten silver.

“Want you,” Riddick murmurs. “Turn around,” he orders, pulling away from the Necromonger.

Vaako obeys, turning over on his belly. Riddick crawls over him and seizes him by the hips, brusquely lifting him up to his knees like he weights nothing. Vaako flails a little and grabs the duvet instinctively, ending up with his ass up in the air and his cheek on the mattress. He waits, breathing hard, unable to see what the Furyan is doing.

Riddick kisses the flesh before him, then licks and nips the soft pale skin of Vaako's ass. Then Riddick's hands slide down his hips and spread his cheeks apart without warning, Vaako feeling soft wet heat right on his asshole.

Riddick chuckles softly at Vaako's strangled noise, then he licks right between Vaako's ass cheeks again, stopping over his puckered hole to suck on it. He mumbles a few words, a mix of swears and praises that Vaako can't completely make out, then dips the tip of his tongue right inside, wiggling it, trying to loosen the tight opening.

Again, Vaako cannot help being surprised by Riddick's actions; the Lord Marshal is licking his asshole with obvious delight and enthusiasm. It doesn't quite add up in the remnant of his Necromonger conditioning, but it feels amazing and Riddick is obviously enjoying it, so Vaako relaxes and gives himself over to Riddick's talented mouth all over again.

Vaako is already achingly hard by the time Riddick is pressing two slick fingers inside him, mumbling in a deep low voice behind him.

“Siberius. C'mere. I need you to tell me something,” Riddick utters behind him, his digits slipping out of Vaako so he can pull him by the waist.

“What is it?” Vaako asks as he leans back, resting his back on Riddick's solid chest. His muscular arms encircle his own chest, holding him safe. Vaako relaxes into the hold, letting his head rest on the other man's shoulder, Riddick petting his chest gently.

“I need to know the truth,” Riddick tells him, his voice shaking with arousal.

“The truth?” Vaako asks, his hands sliding idly on Riddick's sturdy thighs on either side of him, enjoying the feel of the Furyan's erection against his tailbone.

“I need to know you're not doing this because you have to.”

The Necromonger takes a moment to wonder if he could have done this for another Lord Marshal. What if Zyhlaw had wanted him? Would he have obeyed even though the man made his skin crawl? It does not matter. Riddick had asked for the truth. Vaako shakes his head. “I'm here because I _want_ to.”

“I need you to know you can say no to me. Not just when we fuck, but anytime. I'll never be angry at you for telling the truth. Do you understand?”

Vaako locates the lube and slips out of the embrace. Riddick's stomach gives a lurch when Vaako breaks away from him, thinking the man wants to get away. Instead, Vaako reaches for the lube then turns to Riddick, squeezing some lubricant in his palm. Without a word, he applies the cool gel to the Furyan's erection making the other man gasp. Then, he pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss, his slick hand sliding over Riddick's length.

“Yes. I understand. Now, shut up and fuck me until I forget my name,” Vaako demands right against Riddick parted lips, his voice hoarse with desire.

Riddick chuckles, wraps Vaako's shoulders in a tight hug and bites into his neck with a growl as their erections brush against each other between them.

“Richard, _please_...” Vaako begs again, his head thrown back so Riddick can bite him more easily.

Riddick releases his hold on Vaako, who turns around and gets back on all fours, Riddick's hand sliding down his back as he moves. The Furyan aligns his slick cock with Vaako's hole, takes a deep breath and pushes through. He keeps pushing until he's about halfway in, then he pulls back and thrusts forward.

Vaako moans, and his body shudders violently as the thick cock splits him apart. It hurts _and_ feels good at the same time, and he tries to relax to give pleasure the upper hand more quickly.

Riddick's cock sinks in a little more every time he pushes in, Vaako's hot smooth walls parting for him yet providing that delicious friction that drives him crazy. He hits bottom with a grunt, holding on to Vaako's slender hips. He caresses the perfect pale skin of his back soothingly, feeling the man shiver under his hand, and quiver around his cock.

“Please,” the Necromonger begs again.

Riddick growls and pulls back, drawing a loud moan from Vaako, who immediately starts to rock back into him. Riddick pulls the cheeks apart and stares at his cock disappearing into the pink hole. Fascinated, he pulls out completely, watching in awe as the ring of muscle shrinks back. He's pulled out of his spell when Vaako whines desperately at the felling of emptiness. _Fuck_. Vaako really wants this. Riddick plunges back in and this time, he gathers more speed, lets his desire loose, allowing it to flow out of him unrestrained.

His hips hit Vaako's ass with a slapping sound, and the man grunts under him at the forceful impact. Riddick flexes his muscles and pushes forward, hard enough that Vaako's knees slip over the duvet a few centimeters each time.

Vaako gladly takes every thrust Riddick gives him. He tries to push back into him but he keeps slipping a little closer to the headboard with every movement. As soon as he's close enough, he reaches for the iron bars and steadies himself as Riddick continues to pound into his asshole like a hell hound in heat.

“Richard...” Vaako pants.

Riddick stops, a worried frown above his silver eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he asks breathlessly, rubbing circles over Vaako's lower back.

Vaako shakes his head. “No. I'm fine. Just...” his voice trails.

“What is it?” Riddick insists, concerned.

Making demands of the Lord Marshal still goes against the Necromonger's nature, but he fights it, and pushes it down. “Touch me. Please.”

Riddick smirks behind him. “Touch you? Where?” he asks, hoping to hear something dirty out of the proper soldier's sexy mouth.

Vaako lets go of the iron bar, reaches back, snatching the hand that's still soothingly stroking the damp skin of his back and guides it between his own legs. Riddick lets him place his hand over his cock, finding it rock hard and leaking precum. He squeezes it lightly and Vaako hums appreciatively.

“Oh. Is that what you wanted; for me to jerk you off?” Riddick asks with obvious mock surprise. “All you had to do was ask,” he adds in a low rumble.

Vaako tries to rock his hips, urging Riddick to move again, but Riddick clicks his tongue at him, refusing to move. “Ask.”

Vaako feels more heat rise to his face, but he opens his mouth and whispers, “Touch me.” He exhales loudly before adding, “Fuck me, and jerk me off until I come. Fuck me until you fill me with your seed. Fuck me like I'm yours. Please.”

The words are better than anything Riddick could have imagined, sending shivers up his spine, stirring the animal that lurks beneath the surface. He bends down to lay a single kiss to the back of Vaako's shoulder, and starts moving again, pumping Vaako's erection in time with his thrusts. Vaako is using all the strength in his arms to meet each of Riddick's strokes and pleasure quickly builds and churns in his abdomen with Riddick's rough hand wrapped around his cock. His mind is hazy with lust, and he cannot think of anything else but the man behind him. No one else could fuck him like this, and there's no one else Vaako would give himself over to so completely. And soon, _everyone_ will know. Riddick _wants_ everyone to know. Vaako contracts the muscles of his ass as best he can, trying to stimulate the Furyan even more as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

Beads of sweat are covering Riddick's skin as he gives Vaako all he has. He keeps an even rhythm, maintains the depth, and doesn't hold back. Who else but Vaako could take all Riddick has to give like this?

Vaako tightens his hold on the bed frame, his knuckles turning white as he lets out a shaky moan, from the back of his throat; after the moan dies out, his mouth stays open, but no sound comes out. His ass spasms, grasping at Riddick's length still sliding inside him, and his cock twitches and pulsate in Riddick's hand, the semen coating his fingers and dripping onto the bed messily.

Vaako's climax sends electricity through Riddick's body. “Fuck. Yes,” he growls, but he keeps fucking Vaako for all he's worth.

Vaako is spent, his whole body floating, drifting, pleasure still rolling in waves when he turns his head to the side, as far as it will go. “Keep fucking me, Richard. I am all yours.”

Riddick wishes he could keep going, but Vaako's release and his begging are too much to bear. He roars, loud enough to be heard through the door, and comes in long spurts, deep inside Vaako's still quivering canal. There's so much of it, it overflows and oozes out already. _Good_. Riddick wants to make a mess. To mark his territory.

Riddick is breathless, sweat dripping down his back profusely now. He pulls out of his now slightly shaking Commander and watches with satisfaction as his come drips out of Vaako's distended hole, trickling down his thighs. Riddick pats Vaako's rump then crawls to his side, keeping a hold on Vaako's hips, pulling the other man's back closer to his chest as he lays next to him. He leans over, cups Vaako's flushed cheek, and kisses him slow and gentle. Vaako reaches back to pet his hip and Riddick wraps his arm around Vaako's chest, smiling silvery eyes locking into glazed hazel ones.

Conflicting emotions are crowding Riddick's mind, but not one word makes it out to his tongue. He doesn't want to say things that might complicate Vaako's life. Riddick already knows he doesn't want to cross the Threshold. He doesn't want to stay here and be Lord Marshal. But he also doesn't want to leave Vaako behind. If Riddick left, would Vaako follow him? Or would he stay and become what he had always wanted to be? Would he pick a man he'd just met over a lifelong dream?

He kisses Vaako's cheek one more time then burrows his nose into his neck. Vaako sighs softly, feeling safe despite what might happen tomorrow, and dozes off.

**

Vaako wakes, feeling Riddick's warm body shift against him. He opens his eyes, finding the decor familiar, but as soon as he realizes he's laying in his conjugal bed, he sits up jerkily. Riddick is awake too and he yawns loudly and stretches next to him.

“You okay?” the Furyan asks, noticing the frown on Vaako's face.

Vaako nods. “This place,” he starts. “I want to leave and never come back.”

Riddick's stomach flips at the words. Of course, Vaako is only speaking of his old quarters, not the Necromonger armada. If only... Riddick sluggishly rolls off the mattress, still dazed with sleep, and starts gathering his things. He sees Vaako walk to a mirror on the wall and touch its metal frame in an odd manner. It opens up, revealing a hidden safe that Vaako deftly opens.

“What's this?” Riddick asks groggily.

“A few trinkets I bought for my wife, once upon a time,” he announces, pulling a small jewelry box from a shelf. “And sensitive documents I may need in the near future,” he explains, shoving the scrolls and data disks into a leather bag he had retrieved from the closet.

“Trinkets, uh?” Riddick inquires with a smirk.

“That Purifier is breathing down my neck. He threatened to expose me and my new found reluctance for getting purified. This should help shut him up for a while.” Vaako hates to give in to blackmail, but he hates the idea of giving up what little happiness he'd found with Riddick even more.

Riddick hums. “Or... I could just kill him.”

“I do not wish to draw attention,” Vaako retorts, as a pleasant warmth spreads through his chest at Riddick's protective offer.

“Hey! I'll have you know I'm pretty good at being all stealth like,” Riddick protests, sounding slightly wounded that Vaako would think he's as subtle as a charging bull.

Vaako raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh, baby. You have no idea,” Riddick tells him with smile as he pulls his pants up. Vaako returns the smile before getting dressed too.

**

They find the dining room empty. The table has been cleared, and the broken crystal cup swept from the front of the bedroom door. But Dame Vaako is nowhere in sight. They look at each other, shrug and head for the door.

Alke is startled by his superiors' exit.

“Whoa. Why so skittish, Alke?” Riddick snorts.

“Is everything alright?” Vaako asks. Alke is not the kind of man who gets spooked easily. He's steady and calm in most situations.

“ Yes, My Lord,” Alke says. “My mind was adrift. I'm sorry.” It was understandable; the young soldier had been waiting here for a few hours, without any company.

“Sorry for making you wait for so long. You will escort us to the Lord Marshal's quarters, then you are free to go home, Lieutenant Commander,” the First announces.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Alke answers gratefully. It was the middle of the night and he was anxious to get off his feet. He followed them, staying a few paces behind the Lord Marshal and the First of Commanders.

“So...” Riddick says as they stroll down the deserted corridors, turning a corner, “how's the walk?”

“A bit amiss,” Vaako replies, eyes facing forward and a smirk on his lips. Riddick lets out a low pitch chuckle and grabs him by the elbow, holding it until they reach the big iron doors of Riddick's inner chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaako had been called urgently to one of his warrior ships, dissent having broken amongst the ranks. Where nobles plot and debate opinions in hushed voices, Necromonger soldiers solve disagreements in bloddier ways. It wasn't clear if it had been the recent promotions, or if it was division over Riddick's right to be Lord Marshal, or something else entirely, but Vaako had to leave the Necropolis to attend to the matter personally, his mere presence sure to cause equal parts of respect and fear in his men. Even though the nobles' opinion of Riddick seemed to have improved, Vaako was reluctant to leave Riddick alone. He had to trust that Toal and Alke would protect him if needed.

He returns in the middle of the night. Instead of disturbing the Lord Marshal, Vaako heads to his armory. He is exhausted yet unable to sleep, wondering how and if the news of his relationship with the Lord Marshal had spread in his absence. He'd gotten used to sleep next to Riddick; even in the gigantic bed, they always ended up curled around each other somehow. He wonders if he can sleep without the warmth of the Lord Marshal bulky body, which had become synonymous with safety.

After ridding himself of his armor, he tries to read, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, but his mind keeps drifting off. How will his wife retaliate? Would Riddick survive until the Threshold? What will happen when they reach it? Will Riddick go through with it?

He gives up on the book his First of Lieutenant Commanders, Lord Redger, had lent him. He gets up, removes the top of his tunic and picks up a Necro Spear, meaning to practice a bit to blow off some steam, and to hopefully get tired enough to sleep.

He twirls the spear over his head, and then brings it down, slicing the air in front of him, using the mace end. He spins around, turning the spear over as he does so, then he thrusts forward with the pyramid shaped head with a grunt. He repeats the exercises -alternating left and right- the movements second nature to the Commander. It calms him, gives him something to focus his mind on as everything around him seems so uncertain.

“Hey.”

Vaako whirls around, spear in hand, poised to attack. He finds Riddick leaning with his shoulder against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Vaako rolls his eyes and exhales loudly, letting the mace hit the floor with a thump before wiping sweat from his forehead.

Riddick removes his goggles and lets his eyes rake over Vaako's glistening body. “Are you avoiding me?”

“I merely avoided disturbing you due to the late hour,” the Commander explains.

“You train like this in the middle of the night a lot?”

Vaako shakes his head. “I could not sleep.”

“How come?” the Furyan asks with a puckered brow.

“I am... preoccupied,” Vaako answers, leaving out the part where he'd grown accustomed to the feel of Riddick's body as he slept.

“Your men?” Riddick inquires, knowing his First cares about his soldiers.

Vaako shrugs. “The men are restless, on edge. They jump at the slightest chance for a brawl. I have learned that many of them wish to lay eyes on you. We'll need to remedy this as soon as possible. Lord Redger said he had a solution.”

“Okay. So, if the men aren't the problem, then what is?”

“Any news of my lovely wife?” Vaako asks, his jaw tensing just like every time he talks about Dame Vaako.

“Surprisingly, no.” Riddick tells him. “Nothing yet.”

Vaako's nostrils flare. “I suspect she will make her move in secret. Promise me you will be vigilant.”

“I'm always careful,” Riddick assures him, his gaze roaming across the hollow of Vaako's throat and over his collarbone, then following the lines of Vaako's long arm, until it settles on the spear in his hand. “Wanna teach me how to use one of these?” he asks, nodding toward the unfamiliar weapon.

Vaako picks up another hefty spear from the rack and throws it at the Lord Marshal who catches it with one hand and spins it around, assessing its weight.

“Heavy,” he comments neutrally, throwing it up in the air, palm up, then catching it palm down with cat like reflexes.

Vaako nods. “Necro spears are not meant for fine fencing. They are meant to crush and maim. They also are quite effective in defensive maneuvers.”

He demonstrates the basic exercises for Riddick, and soon they're both going through the steps in unison, side by side.

“The head will pierce armor with the right amount of power behind it. The mace is used to crush and break. Personally, I like to use it to throw opponents off balance...” Vaako instructs, suddenly swinging the spear. With the curved blades of the mace hooked behind Riddick's ankle, Vaako pulls hard and the Furyan pitches backward to the ground with a surprised yelp before he knows what hit him.

“Are you hitting on me, Siberius?” Riddick asks with a roguish grin, as Vaako approaches, offering his hand to help Riddick up.

Vaako ignores the comment, but Riddick sees the sparks of playfulness dancing in his hazel eyes. “Your armored boots protected you. Those blades are sharp enough to cut into the Achilles tendon. One well-placed hit, and your enemy goes down and will not get back up again,” Vaako informs the other man as he pulls him up to his feet.

“Hmm. Keep talking dirty to me,” Riddick says in a low voice, inches away from Vaako's face, before stepping off and spinning his spear a couple of times with his left hand.

“And a good blacksmith knows to build a little surprise inside for your opponent,” Vaako adds with a smirk. With his thumb, he presses into the small round depression right by the handle in the middle of the spear, and a cluster of small spikes springs out of the head of the mace. “Not entirely necessary, but useful in a tight corner.”

“Remind me to be extra careful if you ever catch me in a corner,” Riddick says.

Vaako presses the switch again, retracting the sharp spikes, and then he swings at Riddick, his movement purposely slow so Riddick can block the strike easily. The Commander lets his spear slide against Riddick's, allowing him to step even closer, until they're nose to nose.

Vaako tilts his head. “It is not my spear you need to worry about if I corner you,” he whispers huskily, licking across Riddick's full lips with a playful swipe of his tongue.

Riddick chases after Vaako's tongue when the soldier backs away and gets into combat ready position, obviously inviting the Furyan to attack him. Fuck. Riddick loves it when Vaako is filled with confidence, acting like the leader and warrior he is. Hell, he loves when the man is flustered and hesitant, overcome with novel feelings and sensations. He loves everything he does; the two extremes, and all the gradients in between. Riddick smirks, raising his spear and lunging at him, Vaako easily deflecting this blow and the next.

After long minutes of back and forth sparring, both men are out of breath and sweating, and Riddick finds himself more than a little turned on. Riddick's eyes constantly flick to Vaako's nipples, lingering on the damp pale skin of his lean body and the dark hair below his navel. Vaako is especially apt with this weapon, and Riddick can't seem to get the advantage. He has to think of something if he wants to get the upper hand at least once.

The next time their spears connect, Riddick finds the mechanism on Vaako's weapon, causing the spikes to emerge once more. He then hits Vaako's spear hard, right below the mace, hurling it to the floor, the blades embedding themselves deep into the polished wood floor. Before Vaako can pull them out, Riddick is already behind him, the cold metal pressed against his throat dangerously.

Riddick hums into Vaako's ear, and then licks sweat off his neck, his tongue teasing the Purification scar in passing. Vaako shudders and just lets his weapon fall to the ground, rolling his hips to feel the Furyan's bulge pressed against his ass.

“I'll take that as a surrender,” Riddick growls, inhaling Vaako's scent -a blend of his herbal shampoo, sweat and armor oil that goes straight to Riddick's cock. “Fuck,” Riddick whispers, releasing his hold on the other man's trachea. He doesn't want to fight anymore; he wants to drag Vaako to the cot in the corner and fuck him until the bed breaks under them. He drops his weapon to the floor, the noise echoing off the walls of the armory, and bites into Vaako's neck, wrapping his arms around Vaako's upper body, over his biceps, holding him tightly.

Eager to feel Riddick's lips on his, Vaako extricate himself somewhat out of the possessive embrace to turn around, his hands feeling the hard muscle of his chest before pulling the Furyan into a heated kiss that's more teeth than lips.

“ _That_ was cheating,” Vaako accuses.

“Uh huh.  _That_ was clever,” Riddick counters. Vaako huffs and tugs lightly at Riddick's bottom lip with his teeth.

The Furyan slips his arms around Vaako's slim waist and picks him up, lifting him until his toes are off the floor. Vaako wraps his arms around his shoulders, and his legs around his hips, as Riddick's hands slide down to cup his ass. Riddick kisses his way down Vaako's chin, and over his Adam's apple, Vaako tilting his head back to let Riddick taste him fully. Feeling the vibration of his approving hum against his throat, Vaako arches his body, trying to put pressure on his growing erection; he finds the Furyan fully hard and moans loudly as Riddick sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

Vaako looks at Riddick, his eyes dark and his lips bitten red. “Take me,” he begs, voice trembling with desire. Riddick steps over the spears, carrying him to the cot and unceremoniously dropping him down onto the mattress, the frame creaking precariously under the impact.

Riddick kneels between Vaako's legs, unbuckles the soldier's belt, and undoes the buttons then tugs the pants down, just over his hips. Remembering their last encounter, Riddick, suddenly concerned, stops to ask, “Are you sore?”

“A little, but not nearly enough to pass this up,” Vaako answers seriously.

Riddick looks down at the Necromonger doubtfully. Rather than being driven by the desire to possess him by setting the beast within free, tonight, he wants to give Vaako intense pleasure, just to witness him come undone, to see him lose control.

“Are you sure?” Riddick inquires, flooded with the need to protect Vaako.

“I'm sure I want you inside,” Vaako says, pushing down his pants with one hand. “Now.”

Riddick, spurred on by the soldier's willingness and impatience, finishes pulling the pants over Vaako's hips, down to his knees. He unties only one boot and slips one pant leg over the left foot, leaving the other on, as if in too much hurry to bother. It's his turn now; he gets the lube from his pocket then unzips his own pants, hastily shoving them down to mid-thigh. He applies some lube to Vaako's hole, slathers his cock with it, and then grabs both of Vaako's legs, pulling him closer so he can line up his erection to Vaako's small entrance.

As soon as the head of Riddick's big cock breaches him, Vaako winces at the burning sensation, causing the Furyan to stop. Vaako moans a breathless “don't stop,” and rolls his hips, urging Riddick to keep moving. Aroused by Vaako's wantonness, Riddick can only obey. He watches as Vaako ceases squeezing the blanket and runs his hands up his torso until he finds his pierced nipples, trying to focus on the pleasure it brings him rather than the slight discomfort. Riddick lets out a low growl, losing control for a moment, jerking his hips forward, his cock slipping inside to the hilt, making Vaako arch his back with a groan.

“Fuck, that's hot...” Riddick pants, mesmerized by the sight of Vaako playing with his own nipples. He takes a deep breath and moves slowly, plunging into Vaako's asshole with long, smooth strokes.

With each slide of Riddick's thick cock, the pain ebbs a little, a feeling of well-being settling over Vaako as the rest of his worries melt away. He tilts his hips tentatively and finds the best possible angle, Riddick's cock sending sparks of pleasure blazing through him as it brushes against his prostate.

Vaako's hands slide down his torso, fingers gliding over his defined abs. He curls one hand around his cock while the other cups his balls to massage and tug at them gently as Riddick continues fucking him in that slow, maddening rhythm.

Watching Vaako touching himself is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen, and Riddick lets out a shuddered breath as his hips stutter beyond his control. “Fuck... Siberius, what are you doing to me?”

Vaako looks up at him curiously, as Riddick stares down at him adoringly. Vaako's heart flips in his chest and he opens his mouth to answer but doesn't know what to say. It doesn't matter because a second later Riddick bends down and slips his tongue between his parted lips with a growl. As Riddick explores his mouth with his tongue, Vaako pumps his erection a little faster, Riddick feeling the movement against his belly and timing his strokes with his lover's.

His _lover_.

The thought makes him dizzy; he breaks the kiss and straightens back up, torn between gazing at Vaako's handsome face and staring at his hand work him closer to his release. Vaako rolls his hips and moans, hooking one leg behind the Furyan to urge him to go faster as his ass quivers around Riddick's cock.

Riddick digs his fingers into the muscles of Vaako's thighs, feeling the tendrils of his own orgasm unfold; faint at first, then steadily getting stronger, reaching its peak as the man below him starts writhing, overcome by his own pleasure.

Vaako's eyes roll back, long spurts of his come landing on his belly and his chest. Riddick throws back his head as his whole body seizes and his cock pulsates, coating Vaako's insides with hot semen. He can't help lapping at a some of the come that had landed on Vaako's chest, right by his nipple. He takes a moment to savor it, eyes closed, as a flushed Vaako stares at him. He stays buried deep, long after his climax subsides, hands rubbing the top of Vaako's thighs.

“What are you doing to me?” Riddick repeats with a warm smile.

“I...” Vaako hesitates, his pulse picking up again. “I do not know...” he tries, but Riddick silences him with another kiss.

“Don't worry about it,” the Furyan reassures him. “Whatever it is, it's a good thing,” he says, petting Vaako's hair back fondly.

They finally break away, using the sheets to clean themselves up. “C'mon,” Riddick prompts, offering a helping hand after tucking himself back into his pants. Vaako grabs it, and Riddick pulls him to his feet easily. The Commander struggles with his own pants for a minute or two, and then he turns to the Furyan, who's actually _glaring_ at the small bed.

Suddenly, Riddick kicks the metal frame hard enough to twist it. The next two blows finish breaking the foot of the bed, the mattress sliding off and the pieces collapsing to the ground with a loud clang.

Vaako gapes. “What...”

“I promised to fuck you in this cot until it broke,” Riddick explains.

“Oh,” Vaako utters, staring at his destroyed bed, dismayed.

Riddick clears his throat.“You could come live with me...” he offers, nervously nudging one of the broken metal rods with the toe of his boot, causing the head of the frame to finally crash to the floor. Vaako's head snaps toward Riddick. The Lord Marshal is staring intently at the heap of sheets, pillows and metal, not quite ready to look at his Commander's face. The silence stretches for too long; Riddick feels a surge of anxiety. Maybe it's too soon. Maybe Vaako's not ready for this.

“If you don't...” Riddick starts, but Vaako cuts him off at once.

“I would like that,” he says, his heart beating faster.

Riddick looks at the Necromonger and smiles, unable to hide his elation. “Let's go home.”

**

After finishing getting dressed, they exit the armory, finding the three guards where Riddick had left them. One of them walks ahead of them while the other two protect their rear. As soon as they go around the corner, the leading guard flies backward into Riddick and Vaako, who stumble backward at the impact. One of the guards behind them makes a gurgling sound as a knife plunges through his throat, blood spilling from the wound and from his lips. The assailant drops the dying man to the floor then steps toward Vaako.

The First of Commanders deflects the knife blow, countering with a swift punch to the masked man's chin. The second guard is grappling with another attacker, taking punishing knees to the midsection that make him double over. A last knee to the face sends the Necromonger guard backward. He sags down the wall and crumples to the ground unconscious, blood flowing freely from his broken nose.

With the knife wielding man disarmed and in a deadly choke hold, Vaako looks behind him, discovering that Riddick has already knocked out two of the four assassins. He's about to take on the other two when another masked man comes running at full speed, tackling both Vaako and the man he's holding to the floor. The dead weight of the knife man sprawled on top of him slows down his recovery, and as he props himself on one elbow, he gets a boot to the side of the head that makes him see stars. Another one makes him collapse back down to the ground, his head hitting the floor hard.

The tall cloaked figure that had been motionless until now appears by his side, as Vaako blinks, trying to will the black spots from his vision. The cloaked man -the leader, no doubt- is pressing a long serrated knife to Vaako's throat. “On your knees, Commander.”

Within seconds, two assassins are holding Vaako to his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back, as the leader is poised to slice his throat with his knife.

“Breeder! One move and your precious Commander gets it,” the leader snarls.

Riddick ceases struggling. A vicious blow to his kidney followed by a kick to the back of his legs forces him to kneel. He lifts his chin, his eyes flashing dangerously as he sees blood trickling down Vaako's neck. Vaako hears the leader's sharp intake of breath. With a nod, he sends one of the men holding Vaako to help the others with the Furyan.

“The breeder will watch as the life drains out of this traitor,” the leader sneers in Vaako's ear.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Riddick warns, voice unwavering despite the threats. The man behind him responds with a blow to the back of his head. Riddick's head slumps forward, then the attacker puts him in a headlock to force him to look up.

“Riddick...” Vaako whispers, the man's grip on his hair tightening as he prepares to cut his throat. He realizes that he's about to die, but the untimely nature of his death doesn't cross his mind. He's not sorry he won't see the Underverse. He's sorry he won't have more time with Riddick. He's sorry Riddick's life is coming to an end here, tangled in this web of treachery because of a faith that was never his. “I'm sorry,” he manages to say before his words fail.

Suddenly, Riddick's body tenses and shakes, the three men struggling to hold him down with pained grunts. He groans through gritted teeth as sharp pain spreads thought him, like thousands of needles piercing his flesh all at once. Vaako had seen this before. On Crematoria. He knows what's coming, but he cannot move yet.

“What in Baylock's name...” the leader utters, unable to stop the trembling of his hand on the knife.

Riddick's chest is now glowing, electricity crawling over his skin, the tendons of his neck bulging, all his muscles painfully contracted. The men holding the Furyan finally give up trying containing him, letting go as if the Lord Marshal's skin had burned their hands. The man holding Vaako's shoulder takes a fearful step back, completely letting go of his prisoner. Vaako takes advantage of the man's distraction, jerking his head out of the leader's grasp and diving forward to the floor.

Before the leader can make another threat, or a defensive move, a blinding blue light bursts out of the Furyan, sending a strong wave of energy all around. All who are standing are sent flying back like they're made of straw, landing meters further, or flung against the wall hard enough to break their necks.

Vaako opens one eye carefully. No one is standing, not even the Lord Marshal. He rolls to his side awkwardly, his hands still bound behind his back. He manages to get on his knees and crawls to Riddick frantically. He can't use his hands, so he lays his ear to the Furyan's chest, looking for a sign of life. Extreme relief washes over the Commander as he listens to the strong thump of Riddick's heart.

What of the others? Are they merely unconscious too? If they wake up first, he and Riddick might not have another chance to escape unscathed. He stumbles to the man who had put him in the handcuffs. The man had tried to run away, but he had been hit by the mysterious force and fallen on his face. Vaako kicks him over and searches for the key. He struggles, having to turn around and fumble blindly to get it out of the guy's pocket, then he takes even breaths as he tries to work the key into the lock.

Startled, Vaako drops the key when he catches the man who had been about to kill him stirring beside him. Riddick emits a pained grunt from where he is, and Vaako reaches for the key again, resolved to get out of these cuffs before the attacker wakes up. The assassin mumbles and moves his arms to push himself off the floor, but he falters and groans in pain. The key is finally in the lock when the man rolls to his side, turning in time to see Vaako trying to free himself. The man reaches for the gun he'd been hiding under his cloak all along, all his orders of slow, theatrical death forgotten. Vaako frantically tries to turn the small key, twisting his wrist painfully.

The man grips the gun handle and pulls it out of the holster as a small dagger flies across the way and lodges itself into the man's forearm. The gravity gun skids across the floor, the lock clicks, Vaako takes the gun and shoots the leader in the chest. He gets up, takes a look at Riddick who had rolled to his side clutching another small throwing knife in his hand, then turns and shoots handcuff man. He pivots around, gun pointed to the ceiling, takes four large steps toward Riddick, aims and shoots the five men that still lay motionless behind him. Vaako was not about to take any chances.

He kneels next to Riddick who's holding his head, wincing in pain.

“Are you alright? Can you walk?” Vaako asks, propping Riddick up with one arm as he looks down the corridor for more assassins.

“Think so,” Riddick mumbles.

“Let me get you to safety,” he urges, helping the Furyan to his feet.

**

Riddick agrees to let the old healer take a look at him although he swears he's fine. The healer confirms the Lord Marshal's claims, saying Riddick merely needs some rest after straining himself. They do not tell him about the energy blast.

As soon as the healer disappears through the servant's door, Vaako sits on the bed by Riddick.

“This... power of yours. I have witnessed it before,” he says.

Riddick nods. “Crematoria.”

“What is it?”

Riddick shrugs and sighs warily. “I'm not sure. It's called the Wrath of the Furyans.”

“How does it work?”

“I don't control it. I get a vision, a Furyan woman appears to me, she places a hand on my chest, then I feel the power flowing through me. It hurts. A lot. It drains me. The first time was on Crematoria, all I could think of was getting to Kyra and keep her safe.”

“Kyra,” Vaako whispers, pressing his lips together. He'd never dared broach the subject.

“I tried to call on the Wrath when I fought Zhylaw, but nothing happened,” Riddick continues, “I thought it was the point: the fury of my race harnessed to take revenge on the man who destroyed our world, but it didn't happen that way.”

“Do you have any idea why it occurred once again tonight?”

“Until now, I had no idea how it worked, but after today...” Riddick pauses to swallow, and stares right into Vaako's troubled eyes. “I was worried about you. They were about to slit your throat. I was angry, yes, but worried. I wanted to protect you. Then the vision came...”

“So, you think it is brought on by your need to protect...” Vaako says quietly, looking into the exotic silver eyes staring back at him.

“...the people I care about. Yes,” Riddick finishes, holding the Necromonger's gaze in his. 

“I see,” the Commander says, keeping a calm exterior despite his pulse racing.

“Do you?” Riddick asks, voice suddenly raising, startling the soldier. “Do you realize that if it wasn't for you, I would have left this place already?” 

“You are unhappy here,” Vaako murmurs.

Riddick shakes his head. “It's weird. In a way I'm more happy than I've ever been, but I was never cut out to be a king and live the easy life.”

“Do you want to leave the armada?”

“Not without you,” Riddick admits.

“Deserting is punishable by death. It would be almost impossible to sneak away. Our high profile does not help either,” Vaako says, shaking his head. 

“What are we going to do? As I see it, we have two choices; I stay, cross the Threshold, become the Holy Half-Dead and reign over a bunch dead freaks until one of them ghosts me. Or, we leave together, and face almost certain death,” Riddick announces, unable to see more options.

“There must be another way,” Vaako maintains.

“Any brilliant ideas?”

“Maybe. I need more time. Do you trust me?” Vaako asks.

“Yes. Completely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rochester for beta-ing this chapter. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some slight F/F and lots of M/F oral sex. if it's not your cup of tea, you can easily skip over it to the M/M without missing out on any of the plot.

There isn't any doubt in Lord Vaako's mind that the attack had been ordered by his wife. The words the assassin had uttered made it clear the motive was personal. There is still no proof, and no one is talking, mostly because Riddick and Vaako had killed everyone. Once Riddick had crossed the Threshold and taken the Sacred Oath, he would be able to have her executed with a snap of his fingers. Until then, they would have to be careful and dodge the next attempt. In the meantime, there are still every day matters to attend to.

Tonight's gathering is much more down Riddick's alley. This isn't for nobles, it's for soldiers. Those men are far more relatable than the hypocritical noble bastards who hate to get their hands dirty. All four Trusted Commanders are here -Vaako, Toal, Scales and Scalp Taker- and each of them had brought along some of their highest ranked soldiers, as well as a few from the lower ranks, picked based on their performance and how well respected they were by their fellow soldiers.

The banquet was a suggestion from Lord Vaako. He had advised having such a party to help get more support. Zhylaw had never cared much to cultivate his connection to the soldiers who were willing to die for his glory. A soldier for many years, Vaako had explained how important it would have been if his Lord Marshal had taken more interest in him. The military men are not as focused on the Faith as the nobles are, and getting them to support Riddick would be a great asset, and easy to acquire with a few simple grand gestures. Anything that could help keeping Riddick safe until he entered the Threshold.

The long table of the Dining Hall is lined with men talking boisterously. They are eating and drinking wine, which is very unusual in itself. But the Lord Marshal had made a short speech before the banquet, in which he frankly admitted he was going to get drunk and that they were all welcome to do so as well. The nobles would have wrinkled their noses at the idea, but these men aren't cut out of the same cloth. Most of them would jump at the opportunity to get drunk without fear of reprimand, glad to do so drinking the good stuff, and not the moonshine made on board warrior ships clandestinely. The soldiers bang on the table approvingly, surprising Riddick when they break into a loud cry, “Threshold! Take us to the Threshold!”

Riddick also reveals he would preside over a tournament that was to take place over the next week. It would help redirect the soldiers' surplus energy and aggression, hopefully without too much death or blood spilled. Prizes were to be handed out to the winners by Riddick, ranging from purses of money, to fine weapons from the Lord Marshal's own armory. The announcement is received with approving comments and more banging on the table top.

When the meal is over, the guests move to the salon adjacent to the dining room. The lights are dim, the walls lined with comfortable couches and armchairs. Servants busy themselves clearing unfinished dishes and dirty plates while others bring more wine for the guests. Everyone goes quiet when the large doors to the Dining Hall creak open and a group of women enters as the guards hold the doors for them. A great lull in conversation occurs as the soldiers stare at the beautiful ladies.

The women are young and pretty, and rather than being dressed according to the latest Necro fashion, each woman is wearing clothes from their planet of origin, from before they were purified. The result is less severe, more colorful and more fun, which Dame Devorah -the lady in charge of the courtesans- had thought would please the newest Lord Marshal. Courtesans choose their profession of their own free will, are well educated, but most importantly: they are absolutely discreet. Their presence had been suggested by Lord Redger.

Lord Redger is much older than Vaako, yet he is ranked lower. He'd served under a few Lord Marshals and had always served as a sort of a father figure to Vaako. Having lost a leg on the battlefield, Lord Redger cannot fight on the ground anymore, but he has a brilliant mind that makes him an invaluable asset as Vaako's First Lieutenant Commander. He had explained that most soldiers couldn't afford the courtesans' services, and to be allowed to enjoy the company of one would be regarded as an honor and a great reward. It appears he was right, judging by the delighted look on the soldiers' faces.

As he strolls among the guests who nod to him gratefully, Riddick spies the figure of a purifier in the distance. He doesn't remember inviting purifiers to this party; it would have been a sure way to kill the mood. The purifier seeks Vaako and pulls him aside, Vaako's expression turning from carefree to shadowed and tense. The purifier speaks a few words into the First of Commanders' ear, Vaako nodding jerkily before turning on the spot and leaving the religious man standing alone. The Purifier smirks and huffs, and then turns to leave, catching the Lord Marshal staring at him. He bows and quickly leaves, just missing the flash of annoyance in the silver eyes.

The soldiers enjoy the company of the courtesans for a while, Riddick noticing that no one seems to be making a move. He finds Vaako, who's in deep conversation with Lord Redger, and asks in a whisper, “what's wrong? Why are they acting so shy?”

“Who?” Vaako utters, unaware of what was happening around him.

“The men. Why aren't they picking up girls?” Riddick asks, motioning towards the couches where the men spoke to the courtesans keeping a healthy distance between them.

Vaako frowns, scanning the room as he runs his thumb over his chin. He wasn't sure; Zhylaw had never thrown parties like this. It's Lord Redger who supplies the answer, “They are waiting for you to take your pick, Lord Marshal.”

“Me?” Riddick hadn't invited the girls for himself. As far as he was concerned, he had everything he wanted right here, two feet away.

“Of course. As a sign of respect. And possibly due to a healthy dose of fear. They would not want to choose the girl you have your sights on,” the old soldier explains.

“I have to pick one?”

“Preferably, yes. Any of these ladies would be thrilled to be chosen by the Lord Marshal.”

Riddick surveys the salon thoughtfully for a moment. “Pick for me,” he tells Vaako with a smirk.

“I could not presume to know your type, my Lord,” Vaako answers. “You've told me before you had to smell and taste before you could pick a mate.”

Riddick shrugs. “I can tell from here that they probably all taste as good as they smell. Pick for me,” he insists.

Vaako nods and scans the room, far too quickly to Riddick's taste. “May I pick...” he starts, but Riddick interrupts him.

“Nope. You can't pick yourself.” Riddick quips. He notices the apprehensive look on Vaako's face. “It's just a game, Vaak. Don't worry, I'm not planning to touch, not without your say so anyway,” he adds soothingly.

With a curt nod to Lord Redger, Vaako slowly stalks the room, the Furyan in tow, looking at each woman in turn, evaluating. Obviously, there's no wrong choice; Riddick had pretty much said so. His eyes settle on a redhead and he's reminded of Livilla, the maid that almost succeeded in killing Riddick. Since it's 'just a game', he turns to Riddick with a smirk and says, “Her.”

“Really? The redhead?” Riddick asks, surprised. “That's a bit macabre, isn't it? Maybe I should check her for weapons.”

Vaako shrugs, enjoying the look on Riddick's face. But the Lord Marshal's unease is short lived and he's already walking toward the girl, and seconds later, he returns by Vaako's side with the pretty green eyed young woman on his elbow. Her emerald green alter dress is adorned with gold around her neck as well as her waist, and the material of her skirt is airy and flowing, just translucent enough to hint at the shape of her legs. All the soldiers crane their necks, watching intently to see what Riddick will do next.

Riddick guides the girl between him and his First, glancing at Vaako with a smirk. “What's your name, sweet thing?” he asks as he snatches up one of her fiery ringlets to sniff it.

“Iris, my Lord,” she answers in a small voice. She'd never spoken with a Lord Marshal before, and her hands and voice shake, betraying her nervousness.

“Now, Iris, I want you to pick one of your friends. Choose someone you _like_ ,” he tells her with a meaningful look.

Iris goes out into the room, finding a girl with long silky black hair. She whispers in her ear, and soon they both walk back to the Lord Marshal and his Commander.

“This is Aria,” Iris announces, appearing a bit less timid. Aria has pale skin and dark brown almond shaped eyes. She's wearing a long red brocade dress that molds her figure. A long slit on either side the skirt shows off her legs and a pair of red stilettos.

“Excellent choice,” Riddick exclaims cheerfully, taking their small hands in his and kissing them in turn as Vaako watches impassively. Riddick signals for the servants to bring them all more wine. Around them, the soldiers are following suit and are already extending their own invitations, and the crowd thins out quickly as the couples retire to their temporary sleeping quarters for some privacy.

“Sit over there, Siberius,” Riddick says, pointing at one of the now empty couches and giving him his goblet to hold. Vaako does as asked and watches as the Furyan leads the young women to the couch right across him, his large hands resting on the small of their backs.

Riddick talks into their ears, his grip tightening around their slim waists. Vaako can tell Riddick is taking a moment to inhale their scent before inviting them to sit down and turning his back to them to join Vaako.

Riddick sighs contentedly as he flops down next to Vaako. He scoots closer, until the side of their thighs touch, and retrieves his glass of wine as he wraps his left arm around the other man's shoulders to pull him a bit closer.

“What good is it to be Lord Marshal if you can't enjoy _some_ of the perks, uh?” he whispers in Vaako's ear.

He raises his cup, toasting the women. They drink from their own cups, and then Iris sets them both aside. She turns to her friend and leans in for a kiss. Aria tilts her head and closes her eyes as the kiss lingers and gets more heated, her hands finding their way to caress the redhead's face.

Vaako's attention goes to the Furyan. He looks at him sideways, trying not to be so obvious while he spies the expressions on the man's face. Riddick's silver eyes are riveted to the women in front of him; there's a trademark smirk on his lips, but it soon turns into something more predatory, something more animal. Vaako knows that look. It's the one that makes him go weak at the knees. Like right now.

Riddick drains his cup and drops it aside carelessly. He turns to Vaako and lets his free hand roam up his leg as he leans in for a kiss that strikes Vaako as very similar to the one the girls are exchanging; it's light, just soft lips connecting delicately over and over. Riddick goes back to watching the courtesans, his hand lingering on Vaako's inner thigh, teasingly stopping just an inch short from his groin.

Vaako hadn't known what to expect. He'd been slightly reluctant at first, but he has to admit that the spectacle is pleasing, and that, coupled with Riddick's touches, it's turning out to be quite arousing. But he finds that the biggest turn on is Riddick's reaction. Judging by the growing bulge in his leather pants, he obviously is enjoying the show. The Commander remembers Riddick mentioning not having had a woman in a while, and the thought of Riddick pleasuring these two courtesans sends unexpected strong waves of heat through him, and more blood flows to his already stirring groin.

Iris kisses Aria's throat, her fingers finding the top button of her dress, by her collarbone. She undoes it, and then works her way down the line of buttons, all the way to the bottom of the dress. Aria gracefully shrugs off the dress, revealing small perky breasts with dark nipples, tiny red silk panties and a matching red silk cincher that accentuates her already slim waist.

Aria returns the favor, unclasping the gold necklace that hold the dress around Iris' neck, then the gilded belt follows. The dress slips down to the floor, exposing her voluptuous body only covered by a green lace bra that shows off her generous breasts, and a matching lace thong held by pretty bows on her curvy hips.

Riddick tilts his head to speak huskily in Vaako's ear, keeping his eyes on the women. “I've gotta say, this is one aspect of the job I'll miss after I'm gone.”

 _Gone_. Vaako's stomach churns painfully at the thought. They may indeed die soon. Listening to his instincts and his own body's reactions, he makes his decision, observing Riddick as he finishes his own wine, determined to make the most of this for his Lord Marshal.

Vaako shifts against him, sliding off the couch and getting to his feet. “Come, my Lord. If it is just a game, then let us play,” he says, offering his hand. Stunned, Riddick raises an eyebrow but he lets himself be pulled off his seat and dragged across the room.

Vaako gestures for the girls to move aside, and then he pushes a shocked Riddick down on the couch between them. Riddick hadn't expected Vaako to get that much into it, especially after having shown hints of possessiveness when he had mentioned finding Alke attractive. He smirks up at Vaako and throws his hands up in surrender. “Okay. You're in charge, Siberius. What now?”

Vaako smirks crookedly at the Furyan, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously in an entirely new way. “Ladies, be nice to the Lord Marshal,” he says.

The girls had been waiting, taking their cue from Riddick's words. Iris kisses Riddick cheek, sliding her hand over the front of his top as Aria licks his neck, setting her hand on his thigh and squeezing the Furyan's impressive muscles there. Riddick lets himself enjoy the soft touches, the sultry perfumes, and the warmth of their bodies but he keeps his eyes trained on Vaako.

The Commander sits down on the low table that's only a few feet away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Help the Lord Marshal out of his shirt,” he bids the courtesans. Iris and Aria combine their efforts to pull the leather off Riddick, happily running their hands over his defined chest and abdominal mucles as they continue kissing his neck and face.

The girls don't have to work hard at manufacturing their desire for the Lord Marshal; not only is he as handsome as they'd heard, but he is incredibly strong and exotic. His body is all hard muscles and smooth tanned skin the likes of which is rarely seen in the Necropolis, and his silver eyes are as haunting as they are beautiful. Their kisses and touches become more insistent, Iris daring to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Vaako nods at Riddick and only then does he lean in and presses his lips on Iris'. He rakes his hands through her curly hair and pulls her closer as Aria sucks on his earlobe and slides her hand up and down his thigh. He lets out a low growl and gives some of his attention to Aria, wrapping his arm around her slight shoulders and sliding his tongue between her red lips.

Vaako takes off his own boots, and then he helps Riddick out of his as the Furyan makes out passionately with both girls. Riddick had always been an equal opportunity sexual partner. Even though he is completely taken with Vaako's looks and his ever changing personality, he cannot deny that holding a woman in his arms -or two, in this case- feels amazing. He lays a hand right above Aria's chest, ready to palm one of her breasts, but he stops and looks at Vaako. “May I?”

“Yes, you may,” Vaako answers easily.

Intense heat rips through Riddick, and he marvels at the effect Vaako's consent has on him. Riddick is not the kind of man who asks for permission; he just does what he feels like. But something about being at Vaako's whim is making red hot desire flow through his veins.

Riddick caresses one of Aria's breasts, enjoying the way it fits in his hand, then he kisses down her throat and over her delicate collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth. Aria arches her back with a moan as Riddick continues worshiping her breasts, giving equal attention to the other nipple.

Iris nuzzles into Riddick's neck, and he turns to her next, pushing the lacy straps of her bra off her shoulders. Iris reaches back to untie the bra then waits as the garment precariously stays on. Riddick slowly removes Iris' bra and tosses it to the floor. He just stares at the beautiful mounds of flesh and their large pink nipples in awe for a moment, then, unable to wait any longer, he caresses her ample chest with both hands. He licks and sucks her nipples hungrily, pressing his face into the cleft between her breasts, reveling in the feel of the incredibly soft skin on his face.

Vaako lets Riddick get his fill of Iris's impressive breasts, and then clears his throat, earning him a quizzical, glazed over look from the Furyan. Vaako stands up, takes Aria's hand and makes her stand up. “I want to see you please her,” he announces.

“How?” Riddick asks, his stomach fluttering again on hearing Vaako's directions.

Vaako doesn't answer right away; he helps Aria onto the couch so she can straddle Riddick's lap, standing straight up. The small patch of silk of her underwear is inches away from Riddick's face. Vaako sits where Aria had been, casually wrapping his arm around his bent knee.

“With your mouth,” Vaako finally answers, leaning back into the corner of the couch.

Riddick's cock throbs and he smirks at Vaako, before tugging on the small red bow on Aria's hip. The panties slip down her leg, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. The Furyan kisses her navel, licks across her belly to the crest of her hip, then leaves a trails of kisses along the inside of her thigh. His hands squeeze the back of her thighs, cupping the bottom of her round behind. He glances at Vaako, flashes a grin, licks his lips and then he pulls the girl closer to press his mouth against her sex.

Aria gasps and lays a hand atop the Lord Marshal's bald head for balance, her hips tilting slightly to meet Riddick's mouth. Riddick plans on giving Vaako a good show. He takes his time -his new favorite thing- scattering light kisses all over the outside of her labia, then gently using the tip of his tongue to part her delicate folds. By the time Riddick is zeroing in on her clit, Aria is panting and rocking her hips, seeking more pleasure against the Lord Marshal's mouth. With a loud moan, Aria comes, her cheeks flushed and her hips shaking.

Riddick is pulling away from Aria when he feels someone tugging at his belt. He looks down and gasps when he sees that Vaako has dropped down to his knees and that he's the one working him out of his pants. _Fuck_. That Vaako had decided to take the reins and act as master of ceremonies was already an incredible turn on, but to see him join in had him almost ready to blow his load. He takes a moment to steady his breath, marveling at Vaako's ability to surprise him.

A sated Aria returns to her spot next to Riddick as Vaako looks up at him, obviously turned on, his pupils blown out by desire. He takes a moment to run his palm over the bulge in Riddick's pants, enjoying the way Riddick rolls his hips up to meet his touch.

The Commander pulls the pants down enough to free Riddick's cock and balls, then takes it in his hand and pumps it a few times. Feeling the hot hard flesh makes him warm all over, and he removes his tunic, revealing his lean muscled body to the others. When she sees the piercings on Vaako's nipples, Aria whispers a small “oh” and shoots an intrigued glance at Iris.

Vaako leans in, until he's an inch away from Riddick's erection, so close Riddick feels his breath when the Necromonger invites the girls to help him. The courtesans get on all fours on either side of Riddick, joining Vaako.

Riddick holds his breath. No one is touching him yet, but his cock throbs and jumps in anticipation.

After what seems an eternity, Vaako licks him from root to tip once, making Riddick hiss, then the girls join in, licking up the hard shaft in time with the soldier.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God...” Riddick gasps as he's licked from all sides by three beautiful people. Vaako ducks down to suckle at Riddick's balls, as the girls continue with the slow licks, carefully avoiding the head for now. Riddick lets his head tip back with a pleased groan; he's almost certain he died and went to heaven, and he has half a mind to forgive God for being such an asshole to him all this time.

Vaako licks right up between Riddick's balls and up his cock, and then swallows the glans. Riddick lifts his head to see Vaako with his lips around his cock. So fucking sexy. Should happen more often. Vaako lets Riddick's cockhead slide further into his mouth, moving his tongue from side to side underneath the shaft. The girls hover close by as Vaako sucks harder and bobs up and down, Riddick's low pitch moans sparking more desire within him.

After a while, he pulls off and invites Aria to have a taste first. He holds on to the base of Riddick's cock as she takes it in her mouth and sinks down on it with practiced ease. The Furyan lays his hand on Aria's head, sweeping her hair out of her way as she sucks him in deep. When his eyes don't flutter shut of their own volition, Riddick holds the Commander's heated gaze. It's that hungry gaze that makes all of this even better; it keeps him rooted, keeps him patient. He can feel the devotion behind the desire, proving that Vaako is doing this for Riddick first and foremost, rather than for selfish reasons.

Aria pulls back and Iris takes over, swallowing as much of the Furyan's erection as she can, Riddick groaning when he feels the back of her throat. The girls keep alternating deep throating Riddick, who's now breathing harshly as pleasure pools in his lower abdomen. “Siberius...” he whispers hoarsely.

“His seed is mine,” Vaako warns, unwilling to share that part of the Lord Marshal with anyone. Iris lets Riddick's cock slip out of her lips with a pop, then she and Aria curl one hand around the spit covered shaft, one covering the base, the other the top half. They move together, sliding their fingers along the length, directing the tip toward Vaako's mouth.

“Tighter,” he instructs before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Riddick grunts and comes hard, twitching in the girls' grasp, painting Vaako's lips and tongue with thick lines of come. He just about collapses back into the couch with a sigh and a chuckle as his body is still wracked with the pleasant waves of the aftershock. Vaako licks the come off his lips and wipes his chin; the girls sit back and wait quietly.

“The game is not over, Richard,” Vaako tells him with a smirk, after swallowing.

Riddick blinks at Vaako dazedly. “No?”

“Some of us haven't had our release yet,” he says, obviously with himself and Iris in mind. “It would be rude to stop here, don't you think?”

Riddick's lips curl into a knowing smirk as he tilts his head. “It would. What do you want me to do?”

Vaako gets Aria to lie back on the opposite end of the couch and coaxes Iris to recline against her. He then helps Riddick out of his pants.

“You could reward Iris for a job well done,” Vaako suggests, Iris spreading her knees at the First of Commanders' words. Riddick hums and nods, crawling on the couch between the girl's legs, the hard muscles of his body shifting impressively. Aria reaches over her friend to caress her breasts as Riddick takes a moment to nuzzle into the girl's crotch, inhaling her scent before pushing the thin material aside.

Vaako just watches from his seat for a while as Riddick lavishes her labia with soft licks that make her moan. Vaako is fascinated by Riddick's behavior, struck all over again by how very attentive and gentle he can be despite his tough exterior and his animal tendencies. The Furyan gets more into it, holding on to her hips while he sucks on her clit, causing Iris to rock her hips up with a pleased hum.

Vaako notices that Riddick's own hips are moving as well, humping the cushion he's lying on. The Necromonger approaches, staring directly at Riddick's perfect ass. Riddick turns to look at him when he feels Vaako's soft hands groping the muscles of his ass; Vaako licks his lips and winks at him.

Riddick returns to pleasuring Iris who is now dripping wet and red cheeked. The girl's taste and reactions, Vaako's hands on his ass; it all contributes to make Riddick's cock stir again. Riddick pulls back and holds his breath when Vaako spreads his cheeks. He's unable to contain the full body shudder and the wanton moan that escapes his lips when Vaako presses his mouth to his asshole and sucks lightly. _Fuck_. It feels so good, Riddick wants to back up and wiggle his ass into Vaako's face like a bitch in heat. Instead, he bites Iris' inner thigh lightly and licks right up her slit, then teases her sensitive nub with a steady rhythm, determined to get her off as quickly as possible so he can concentrate his energy on Vaako. All these games are wonderful, and he's enjoying it to the fullest, but nothing compares to being physically joined with Siberius.

“Oh yes, my Lord...” Iris breathes, throwing her head back, inviting Aria to kiss her as she continues teasing her nipples. The redhead holds the Lord Marshal where she wants him. “Yes. There...”

Riddick makes a content rumbling noise, partly delighted that Iris is almost there; partly loving the way Vaako is laving his asshole with his tongue. Vaako rubs a finger over Riddick's wet puckered hole, wondering if Riddick ever bottomed. He tongues the cleft, then carefully presses the tip of his tongue right inside. Riddick purrs, sending a shock wave down Vaako's spine.

Vaako's ministrations are interrupted by Iris' body tensing, her back arching and her hips rising off the couch as Riddick's tongue takes her over the edge.

When Riddick pulls back and sits up, Vaako notices that the Furyan is almost fully hard again. He's never doubted the man's stamina, but to see it first hand is a thrill, and he wonders how many times he could make Riddick come in one night. He pushes that thought away for now, thanking the courtesans and helping them getting dressed as Riddick watches without a word, looking ready to pounce on him at the first opportunity.

Riddick says goodbye to Iris and Aria, Vaako then escorts them out of the salon and into the dining room. The Furyan follows them and watches as Vaako gives both girls some extra money before shutting the doors behind them.

“How do you do it?” Riddick asks. He's standing by the dining room table, completely naked.

“Do what?” Vaako asks, approaching the Furyan.

“Stay so coolheaded. I mean, you still have you fucking pants on...”

“You are wrong,” Vaako tells him stopping an inch away from Riddick. He can feel the heat coming off the Furyan, and his neglected cock throbs with need. “I am not as coolheaded as you think,” he says, taking Riddick's hand and putting it over his tented crotch. Riddick hums and rubs Vaako's erection through the material of his pants. “And my pants are only still on because I am waiting for _you_ to take them off me.”

Vaako's words have an immediate effect; Riddick growls and bumps into his First, pushing him closer to the table. Vaako leans back on it, running his fingers over the dark wood, then looking at Riddick.

“You fucked me in that giant bed of yours, and also in my own bed, to spite my wife. Then you fucked me into that little rickety cot and broke it. When are you going to bend me over that ridiculously long table?” the Necromonger asks throatily, referring to the filthy promises Riddick had made the night that had set everything in motion and turned Vaako's life upside down.

“You remember...”

“Every word,” Vaako whispers, pulling a tube of lube from his pocket. Riddick snatches it and crushes his lips on Vaako's as he fumbles with his button and zipper and shoves everything down Vaako's legs. He grabs Vaako by the hips and spins him around, forcing him to bend over the cold surface of the long banquet table. Vaako is panting, his pulse racing as he waits for Riddick to slick his cock.

Riddick doesn't even bother preparing his lover. All these games had been merely foreplay, only sharpening his appetites, deepening his hunger for Vaako. The Necromonger reaches back and spreads his ass cheeks for him. His cock nudges and teases Vaako's hole, then Riddick pushes through the tight muscles, seeking the delicious smooth heat inside.

“Richard...” Vaako gasps. He's so aroused that the pain turns into sparks of pleasure and heat that radiate out, spreading through his whole body. He backs into Riddick and keeps himself open, allowing Riddick to watch as his cock slips deeper inside his eager lover.

“Fuck, Siberius. You're so tight, so hot,” Riddick murmurs. He sinks deeper, feeling Vaako trembling under him. He lets his hand slide along the curve of Vaako's spine, grabbing a handful of braids and tugging hard. The pain makes Vaako's groin tingle, and he can feel precum dripping down his shaft.

“Please,” Vaako begs, his voice shaking.

“Yes, baby. Anything you want,” Riddick replies, dropping a kiss on his shoulder blade. He could never resist his lover begging to be fucked. He digs his fingers in Vaako's hip and tightens his grip on the braids, rocking in and out of Vaako's ass. The first few strokes are slow, but before long Riddick is fucking Vaako hard and fast, so much so that Vaako has to let go of his ass and brace himself so his cock doesn't get crushed against the side of the table.

Riddick lets go of Vaako's hair so he can jerk Vaako's off, the man letting out a relived shuddering breath at the overdue touch. The Furyan is built for sex, and good at it, but there is something sexy in everything Riddick does, whether it's fighting, swimming, or simply eating. His voice alone is enough to make Vaako shudder. Even the way he reaches for his cup of wine is sexy. But the time spent observing Riddick pleasuring the girls had brought Vaako to a new level of excitement, and Vaako feels incredibly lucky to have been chosen as his companion.

“Richard...” Vaako cries out, pleasure threatening to spill over and flood every fiber of his being.

“Yes. Come for me, baby,” Riddick encourages him, already noticing the way Vaako's muscles are quivering all around him,

Vaako's orgasm is mind shattering. He sees stars in the edges of his vision before it goes completely white, his whole body shuddering as Riddick continues thrusting into him with his calloused hand still milking his cock. His come hits the bottom of the table then drips down on the marble floor. When he can see clearly again, he feels like he's floating above ground, anchored only by Riddick's cock still pounding into him.

Riddick shoots his second load of the night deep inside Vaako, his orgasm less intense than the first, but drawn out by Vaako's ass squeezing him tightly as it clenches his cock in waves. Riddick doubles over, laying his chest over Vaako's back and tenderly kissing the back of his neck, rubbing his cheek on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, wishing he could stay like this forever.

Vaako is the most important thing in his life, and he will stop at nothing to keep him safe.

**

It's late at night when the purifier returns to his quarters. He hears a noise behind him and turns to peer into the darkness. There's no one there. When he turns back around, he flinches, suddenly faced with a tall cloaked figure. A pair of strangely gleaming eyes leaves no doubt as to who's underneath.

“Lord Marshal? What are you doing here?” the purifier shrilly asks. “How may I serve you, my Lord?”

Riddick ignores the questions. “Why were you at my little party earlier?”

“I merely needed to speak to Lord Vaako, my Lord,” the purifier explains vaguely.

“About what?” Riddick snaps.

“I do not wish to break Lord Vaako's confidence....” the purifier tries. He chokes mid-sentence, the Lord Marshal's powerful hand suddenly clutching his throat so tightly he cannot speak. The Necromonger priest's jeweled hands instinctively shoot up to pull at Riddick's forearm uselessly.

“Your allegiance should be to me first, purifier,” Riddick snarls, his tone dripping with disgust. The Necromonger nods in Riddick's grip; the Furyan loosens the hold just enough for the man to speak.

“Yes, my Lord,” the purifier wheezes. “I was warning Lord Vaako that he should get purified soon. Before anyone else notices and gets suspicious.”

“So... you're only concerned.” Riddick's tone is deceptively less angry.

“Yes, my Lord,” the man agrees, hoping the Lord Marshal was calming down.

“No one else knows?” Riddick asks, both eyebrows rising.

The purifier hesitates, and Riddick smells the surge fear on the man. That's all Riddick needs to know.

“Never fuck with mine,” he growls. His other hand joins the other on the Necromonger's neck and he snaps it with a swift movement. By the time the body hits the floor, the Furyan has already faded in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again huge thanks to Rochester for beta-ing and letting me bounce ideas off her.

The tournament went rather smoothly. Riddick had spent most of his time aboard his Trusted Generals' main warships, watching as many matches as he could and taking time to meet each man who'd had the balls to step up to the challenge. He noticed that the best soldiers had practiced martial arts before being converted. These men possessed knowledge the others did not, and it gave them the ability to surprise opponents who'd been taught only the Necromonger way of fighting.

The rules laid out for honorable combat had been observed -mostly- but there had been multiple injuries and one death. The culprit had broken the rules and struck the winner after yielding to him. Riddick had borrowed Vaako's Necro spear and knocked the guilty party down before striking him, utterly crushing his chest right through his armor. Not very surprisingly, the cheater was one of Scalp Taker's men. Riddick had noticed that they were vicious, loud and bloodthirsty. Scales' troops were similar but more disciplined. Toal and Vaako's soldiers were more subdued, but no less capable. Each of their warships sent off different vibes, and the Furyan guessed he could use that as an additional way to know his officers.

There had been numerous disciplines: sword, Necro spear, staff, bow and arrow, knife throwing and hand-to-hand combat. There even had been a melee event that had been most exciting, where two small groups of eight fought as a team.

The fighting is over now and Riddick is sitting in his throne, in full armor, getting ready to give the prizes to the top three men in each category.

The throne room is filled with soldiers and nobles who are recounting the best moments of the tournament, as servants serve bite-sized hors d'oeuvres and a wide variety of colorful non-alcoholic drinks. Everyone seems to be in good spirits; the nobles had enjoyed the entertainment and the soldiers had gotten a way to release extra energy and aggression. They'd seen the new Lord Marshal up close and most of them had been left with a positive impression. Riddick's aura and his imposing stature alone are enough to convince them their Lord is indeed as strong as they'd heard. Riddick indulging in a few friendly rounds with random winners, including an impressive win against a group of eight, had finished solidify the idea that Riddick was no doubt the most lethal man on the fleet.

Lord Redger calls everyone to attention and announces that the ceremony is about to start. The crowd hushes and moves closer to the Throne. Riddick addresses the guests, thanking all that helped make the tournament a success, emphasizing the key role Lord Redger had played in organizing all of the events. When the applause dies off, Riddick starts announcing the winners. Each man steps up to the Lord Marshal, kneeling before him and receiving his prize with a bowed head and heartfelt thanks.

As the ceremony unfurls, Vaako keeps a close watch on the crowd, looking for any strange movement or unfamiliar faces. Everyone is mostly immobile, except for the nominees and the servants who continue providing food and drinks to the guests quietly and efficiently. Toal is guarding the left side and Vaako the right. Lord Redger is standing next to Riddick, handing him the prizes. Alke is standing right next to the throne, a bit behind the Lord Marshal, Necro spear in hand and gravity gun on his hip.

Vaako spies the face of Dame Vaako in the crowd and she flashes a cold smile before returning her attention to the ceremony. Anger flares in Vaako, when suddenly a woman shrieks. A small commotion follows across from where Vaako is standing and a gravity gun appears at the edge of the crowd. The person holding it doesn't fire right away. Vaako pulls out is own gun, unable to pinpoint the gunman, when the blast resonates in the large room, the purplish blue energy blast hurling toward the throne. Lord Redger takes a step sideways, shielding the Lord Marshal with his own body. He's hit in the chest and falls to the ground. Alke shoots the gunman two times, once in the belly, once in the chest. The man drops down, his gun sliding out if his hand as the people around him scream and scurry away.

Vaako barks orders at his men, and quickly makes his way to Riddick who is bent over Lord Redger, checking for a pulse on his neck. Vaako's men stand in front of the throne with their guns out, just in case a second shooter is lurking. Toal is inspecting the body of the assassin, his men spreading to better cover the room. Scales and Scalp Taker help the guests evacuate the area safely.

“How is he?” Vaako asks, knowing that gravity gun wounds are almost always fatal.

“He's dead, Siberius. I'm sorry,” Riddick announces grimly.

The killer is unknown to Vaako and Toal. He's dressed as a servant and a platter of ruined appetizers lies on the floor next to him. The woman who'd cried out had been right next to him when he dropped the food, some of it falling on her fancy dress. She'd been about to scold him when she saw him pointing a gun toward the Lord Marshal.

A quick investigation reveals that one of the servants had been strangled with a wire in the back of the kitchen; the killer had stolen his clothes and slipped in the Throne Room unnoticed.

When the room is empty, Vaako gives orders to remove the bodies, demanding that Lord Redger's body be handled with the utmost care. As a high ranked officer and due to the circumstances of his death, Lord Redger is to receive a funeral service with full honors.

Riddick is escorted to his quarters by Vaako and his men. When the doors close, Vaako starts removing his armor, throwing the pieces down angrily and cursing when the parts refuse to unsnap easily.

“Let me help you,” Riddick says quietly, stepping closer. Vaako's head snaps around, his hazel eyes flashing a dark green. He sees the soft expression on Riddick's face and makes an effort to calm himself. Riddick finishes taking the armor off, then he leads Vaako to the bed by the elbow.

“Here. Drink, Siberius,” Riddick instructs, putting a goblet of wine in his hand. Vaako looks into it blankly for a few second before deciding it's a good idea. The Furyan refills the cup then removes his own armor, keeping an watchful eye on his distraught Commander.

“There is a pain in my chest,” the Necromonger says pressing his palm over his sternum, “as if I were the one who has gotten shot, and not Lord Redger.”

“It hurts when someone close to you dies. You just never really felt the whole weight of it all these years. Without the purification, there's nothing to get in the way of the pain,” Riddick explains.

“Is this how you live your life?” Vaako asks, his voice filled with frustration.

Riddick nods. “You get used to it,” he replies sitting next to Vaako on the bed.

Vaako turns to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I do not want to live like this. I do not want to feel this pain. Allow me to get purified, please. I want it gone!” Vaako whispers harshly, eyes filled with tears.

“No, you can't...”

Vaako falls to his knees and bows low. “ _Please_ , Lord Marshal, I beg of you...”

“Get up, Siberius. Don't do this.” Riddick's voice is shaking. Seeing his lover this hurt and lost breaks his heart. He wants to make things better, but how do you handle a grown man who has never truly experienced loss? He grabs Vaako by the elbow, forcing him to get up, and then hugs him closely.

“I can't let you do that, Siberius. If you get purified, you will change back to the way you were; an obedient soldier who lives for the Faith. That's not who you really are. I cannot lose you. It would hurt me, just as you hurt now. Maybe more.”

Vaako is trembling in Riddick's arms. “I do not want to hurt you,” he says with conviction. “What do I do?”

“You plow through. You remember Lord Redger and honor his memory by living on, like he would want you to. I know it sounds impossible right now, but you'll make it. I'll help you,” Riddick promises.

Vaako pulls back, Riddick takes his face between his hands and kisses him gently. “Come,” he tells Vaako, pulling him to the bathroom to draw him a hot bath.

**

The next day, Riddick accompanies Vaako the funeral, where Lord Redger receives the Necromonger equivalent of a soldier's burial. His body is cremated and the ashes, instead of being dispersed into space, are placed into an urn, Riddick having agreed to the First of Commanders' request to release the ashes close to the Threshold.

For the next two days, Vaako barely eats nor speaks, spending his time in bed looking pale and drawn. He seems lost in thought, and Riddick leaves him alone for the most part. Riddick hopes the deep depression will lift soon. The threshold is only days away, and Vaako hadn't come up with a solution yet.

Riddick is sitting at his desk, working on a new law he hopes will cheer Vaako up.

“Hold me, Richard,” Vaako murmurs.

Riddick looks at Vaako, surprised by the request, but there's no smirk on his lips and no mockery in his tone when he asks, “Hold you?”

Vaako looks at him, green eyes gleaming and serious. “Yes.” His voice is so small it's barely audible. Riddick turns off the lamp, leaving only the candelabra illuminating the room and then he pushes out of his large chair and climbs on the bed next to his Commander.

“Come closer,” Riddick says, his voice low and his eyes soft. Vaako scoots closer and settles in the crook of Riddick's arm, laying his head on his bare shoulder. He soaks in the warmth of his lover's body and the calm that follows.

“Something has been bothering me about Lord Redger's death,” the Commander says.

“How so?”

“I talked to Toal and Alke at the funeral; they reported facts that do not add up,” Vaako explains. “If the assassin was disguised as a servant and he came through the kitchen door, why did he circle all the way around the left of the throne to aim at you?”

“What do you mean?” Riddick asks, trying to recreate the scene in his own mind.

“At the time it happened, I was standing on your right. That side was less crowded, partly because of the coming and goings of the servants. The killer would have had a better chance to kill you from that angle. Instead, he took the chance to be recognized as an impostor by mingling with the guests and took his shot from the angle covered by both Alke and Lord Redger.”

“Anything else bothering you?”

Vaako nods against Riddick's shoulder.

“Go on,” Riddick encourages his lover to talk. It isn't the right time to say it out loud, but Riddick finds Vaako's mind at work very sexy.

“He should have taken the shot as soon as he pointed the gun, or at least that's what I would have done. I saw the gun for at least two seconds before it was fired. It's as if he wanted to be seen,” Vaako theorizes.

“A suicide mission?”

“Yes. Now, if I put these facts together, I arrive at a very troublesome conclusion: Lord Redger was the intended victim all along.”

“But why? He was well liked and respected as far as I could see,” Riddick observes.

“There lies the issue. Who would gain from Lord Redger's death?” Vaako asks. He pauses before answering his own question. “With Redger out of the way and the killer's life under his belt, Alke is perfectly positioned for a promotion to First Lieutenant Commander.”

Riddick raises a questioning eyebrow. “Alke?”

“It is the only explanation, but it does not agree with my experience of him. He is honorable and dedicated. Redger had taken him under his wing, and Alke stood to learn a great deal, just as I once did. In doing this, he might have gained in standing, but he would lose a lifetime of wisdom. Somehow, I find it hard to imagine him using cowardly tactics,” Vaako reasons, unable to reconcile his deduction with his impressions of Alke.

“Is this what you were thinking about all this time?” Riddick asks, slightly relieved that Vaako had been reflecting on what had happened rather than falling into despair.

“Partly, yes. My mind keeps recalling memories of the old man. I have also pondered our fate and thought about what you said about the purification changing me. Have you ever given any thought about getting yourself converted?” Vaako inquires.

“You were cold as ice when we met. From what I've heard, Zhylaw grew more cruel, and your wife became consumed by greed after being purified. Me? It'll turn me into an animal. I'm not afraid to get purified or to go through the Threshold; I'm afraid you'll hate me when the human part of me is gone. ”

“I swore to protect you until the Threshold,” Vaako states.

“Yes,” Riddick concurs.

“And I told you that I would reconsider my decision if you did not hold your end of the bargain,” the First recalls.

“Yes, you did” Riddick agrees, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I do not want you to change,” the soldier says, his head still resting on Riddick's shoulder.

“Siberius...” Riddick whispers.

“My new position is that I will not let you go through with it. I'd rather die with the man I love than live with a shadow of his self.”

A silence follows Vaako's revelation. Riddick swallows hard as the words echo through his mind. _The man I love_. Vaako looks up at him, his expression open and serene.

“I feel the same way,” Riddick whispers, tilting his head to kiss Vaako's lips.

“I understand now. If I remove the pain, I remove the love too,” Vaako says against Riddick's lips.

Riddick shifts, turning his body toward the Necromonger, kissing him again, sliding his tongue between Vaako's lips, coaxing him to part them. He cups Vaako's stubble covered cheek and deepens the kiss ever so slightly, an overwhelming wave of desire spreading through him when Vaako responds by letting his tongue tangle with his. He growls against Vaako's lips, his hand sliding down to hold his neck possessively. Vaako gasps and hums, then he runs his hand over Riddick's firm chest, then down his ribs. Riddick wants to touch bare skin, and he undoes the buttons on Vaako's top one by one, kissing down his chest as he goes. Vaako arches against the Furyan when he tongues his pierced nipples.

Riddick's body is pulsing with desire, but it is tempered by the knowledge that Vaako is grieving for the first time, and he doesn't want to push him too far. He wants to comfort and soothe the other man and let him decide how far this will go. He kisses Vaako's shoulder; licks along his collarbone then buries his nose into his neck, inhaling his familiar scent and pressing his chest to Vaako's, kissing him some more.

Riddick lets his teeth scrape Vaako's throat, causing him to roll his hips and grind his half-hard cock into the Furyan's already fully erect member. Riddick helps Vaako out of his silky sleeping clothes, silver eyes roaming over Vaako's pale body appreciatively. He then leaves trails of small kisses down his ribs, all the way to the crest of his hip, around his navel then along the dark hairs that lead to Vaako's gorgeous cock. He lays a single kiss on the pierced head, then works his way back up the other side, loving the way Vaako quivers under his lips. When their mouths connect once more, Vaako tugs at Riddick pants, slipping his hand inside the waistband and wrapping his fingers around Riddick's cock. It feels unbelievably hard and hot in his hand and Vaako moans into Riddick's mouth.

Instead of satisfying his hunger, touching Riddick only sharpens it. This is not enough. Vaako reluctantly lets go of Riddick and slinks away to help him out of his pants. He stays on his knees, rooted into place for a moment as he drinks in the sight of the Lord Marshal's muscular naked body. Riddick's cock throbs under the scrutiny, and he curls a hand around his erection and pumps it a few times, Vaako still staring at him, his own cock jutting out in front of him. Riddick stops when Vaako approaches him again.

“Do not stop,” Vaako suddenly says.

“You mean _this_?” Riddick asks, taking himself in hand again.

“Yes. I want to watch you,” Vaako whispers, his cheeks flushing. Riddick smirks at him and keeps jerking off as Vaako lays next to him, eyes riveted to his cock between glances to Riddick's face. In the candle light, the Furyan looks simply stunning; his skin seems to glow a beautiful golden brown, the muscles of his arm are flexing as he leisurely moves his hand up and down his length, his defined abs rolling as he slightly rotates his hips, his silver eyes turned liquid with desire. Vaako wants to touch and lick the Furyan all over. “Get on all fours,” Vaako orders huskily, eager to see the other man's ass. Riddick tilts his head, appearing to consider it, but Riddick wants more of that thrill the order sent up his spine. He obeys and then waits as Vaako runs his hand up the back of Riddick's thighs, then gropes his ass.

Vaako spreads Riddick open and lightly wiggles his tongue over his asshole. Riddick hums, his cock throbbing as his lover sucks on his puckered hole. Vaako pulls back to whisper, “I have been thinking about this since that night with the courtesans.” He licks right up the cleft once. “I imagine you coming with my tongue inside you,” he breathes, giving Riddick another upward lick that sends shivers through him. “And you coming with my fingers inside you.” Another long, slow lick. “Making you come with my cock inside you...” Vaako murmurs as he runs his fingertip over the saliva slicked hole, and presses it right inside. Riddick moans into the pillow and spreads his legs a little more.

The reaction encourages Vaako to go further. He pats Riddick's ass then crawls over to the pillows, reaching underneath them to find the small bottle of lube Riddick keeps there. The Furyan sees it, and he grabs Vaako's wrist. “Siberius, I've never...” he starts; he doesn't finish, but he doesn't need to. Vaako understands. Riddick thought of himself as a top, through and through, but knowing that Vaako's fantasizes about fucking him is enough to make him rethink his outlook on the matter.

Vaako gently kisses Riddick's fingers. “Do not worry, my love. I wish to do those things to you, but only if you find them tempting.”

“Tempting?” Riddick repeats with a soft chuckle. “I've been offered the same many times in the past. But I never wanted it until today. I'm yours, Siberius, and you can have me any way you want.”

“Richard...” Vaako whispers, touched by the Furyan's words and impossibly turned on by his willingness to give himself to him. “For now, I want to see how much you like my fingers inside you.”

Riddick nods, then tugs on Vaako's wrist so he can kiss the breath out of him. He releases Vaako who kisses along Riddick's arm, sinking his teeth into the meat of his biceps before licking up to his shoulder. He runs his fingernails along Riddick's spine, the Furyan hissing and arching his back even more, making Vaako question his resolve; he wasn't planning on fucking Riddick tonight, but _good_ _god_...

He buries his face between the two perfectly shaped globes, planning on making Riddick moan for more. It doesn't take very long; within minutes, Riddick is pushing back into Vaako's face, making low rumbling noises that sound a lot like purrs. Vaako bites into the left cheek hard enough to leave a mark; Riddick growls as the pain sends jolts of pleasure to his groin.

“Touch yourself again, Richard,” Vaako orders. Riddick gladly reaches back to stroke his hard-on, running his thumb over the tip that's leaking precum profusely. Vaako telling him what to do, rimming him and talking of fucking him has him so turned on, he wonders how long he'll be able to last.

Vaako squeezes lube on his fingers, warming it before spreading it over Riddick's asshole. He repeatedly pushes some gel inside Riddick with his fingertip. Satisfied, he pushes his finger a little further, rubbing Riddick's lower back soothingly. Riddick feels hot and smooth around Vaako's digit; he moves carefully, letting his finger sink a little deeper each time. When he's inside to the second knuckle, he gently pulls up and down, then left and right, trying to stretch the muscles a little.

Riddick is breathing hard with his cheek pressed into the pillow and his ass up in the air. The feeling is a little strange but definitely not unpleasant. Vaako seems intent on taking his time; Riddick relaxes and gives himself over to the sensations, trusting his lover completely.

He groans when Vaako slips a second finger inside. It burns a little at first, but the slight pain quickly dissipates, replaced by a pleasing feeling of pressure. Vaako turns his palm down, then searches for that spot that will make Riddick fall apart.

The strong ripples of pleasure catch Riddick unawares; he bucks and moans, and then swears when Vaako does it again. “Fuck...”

“No tonight, Richard,” Vaako says. Riddick could swear he heard the smile in his lover's voice. “Am I to believe you approve?” he asks, brushing Riddick's prostate again.

Riddick shudders and grits out a loud 'yes', pumping his cock a little faster. He turns his head to look behind him; Vaako is fingering his asshole with one hand and jacking off with the other. He's breathing fast, and his cheeks are flushed, his eyes riveted to his fingers disappearing into his lover's small entrance. He notices Riddick staring at him; he nudges that same spot again, eyes smoldering as he watches Riddick's silver eyes roll back as his whole body tremble.

“You are so beautiful, Richard,” Vaako tells him, taking a moment to tap the tip of his cock to the side of Riddick's ass.

“Please,” Riddick is dizzy with desire and pleasure. If Vaako doesn't allow him to find release soon, Riddick might jump on him to take what he needs. All coherent thoughts disappear when Vaako's fingers start moving faster, rhythmically massaging his prostate, drawing more intense pleasure from the inside out.

Riddick moans wantonly, then goes silent, his body going rigid as pleasure surges through him, spreading in waves that reach every part of his body. His vision blurs, he squeezes his cock as it erupts in his hand, his come falling on the dark bed covers in thick white lines. His asshole clenches around Vaako's fingers that are still moving, prolonging his orgasm beyond anything Riddick had ever experienced before.

When his climax finally ebbs, he lets himself fall forward, then sideways, Vaako's' fingers slipping out of his quivering asshole with a wet sound. He curls into a ball, his body still pulsing as he tries to catch his breath, his brain hazy with bliss.

He looks up just as Vaako nears him, still stroking his cock. He nudges Riddick's shoulder to make him turn on his back. Riddick is feeling limp and pliant, he gladly stretches for his lover. Vaako runs his thumb over Riddick's bottom lip, his other hand speeding up on his cock. Riddick reaches out to him, petting his ass as Vaako finishes himself off. Riddick had thoroughly enjoyed having his ass fingered; next time, maybe he'll make Riddick his completely. He imagines how hot and tight Riddick will feel, and the thought sets him off. He comes with a moan, hips jerking as he grunts and looks down at his come dripping down on Riddick's softening cock and defined stomach.

As soon as Vaako has squeezed the last drop from his orgasm, he lays on top of Riddick, the whole length of his body weighting on him deliciously, Vaako's come spreading between them.

Riddick palms Vaako's ass to feel the firm muscles there, his other grasping the braids and holding the man in place as he stares at him adoringly.

“I don't care if I die, as long as you're with me,” the Furyan whispers.

“We will live. I swear it to you,” Vaako replies.

Riddick pulls him into a deep, slow kiss.

**

After a swim and a shower, Riddick and Vaako have a light snack and some wine. When Vaako falls quiet, Riddick prods him to talk. Vaako tells him of the first time he met Lord Redger, and of their first battle together. He recounts the events that led to Redger losing his leg and how he had no ill will toward Vaako being promoted over him.

“You already know he'd given me his complete support in following you as our Lord Marshal,” Vaako says. “But he also approved of me as your Consort.”

Riddick raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“He said we were a perfect match,” Vaako reveals, a small smile tugging at his lips. “He was looking forward to you making the official announcement soon.” The soldier still seems melancholy, but he is obviously in better spirits, and Riddick wants nothing more than to make it even better.

“I wasn't going to tell you until it was finalized, but...” Riddick begins, heart beating a little faster. Vaako cocks his head, waiting for the rest. “I was working on a new law with Lord Redger.”

“A new law?” Vaako asks, frowning. He had no idea the Lord Marshal had spent time working with Redger.

“Yes. It's almost ready to go before the Council. It should be enacted before we get to the Threshold,” Riddick explains cryptically.

“Well? What is it?” Vaako asks, impatient.

“It's for you,” Riddick says. “I'm putting healers back into the ground squads.”

Vaako's expression brightens, and he lunges at Riddick to hug him. His cup of wine swirls around dangerously, splashing Riddick's back as the soldier tightly embraces him. The Furyan smiles and wraps his arms around his lover. Why did this feel so damn good? Was there anything out there better than to make this man happy? Riddick strongly doubted it.

Suddenly, there's three knocks at the servant door. Vaako and Riddick look at each other, confused. The Lord Marshal's servant had been instructed to retire for the rest of the night, and he wasn't in the habit of disobeying Riddick's orders.

Vaako slips out of bed and heads for the door, gravity gun in hand. Riddick gets a long knife from the nightstand drawer and follows his Commander.

Three more knocks.

Vaako unlocks the small trap on the door. “State your name and business!”

“Lieutenant Commander Alke, Lord Vaako. I wish to speak to you, and the Lord Marshal,” the young soldier says in a hushed voice.

Alke had been relieved from his post a few minutes ago. He shouldn't be here, and shouldn't be using the back door to seek audience with his superiors.

“Alke? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Lord,” the young man answers through the door. Vaako carefully looks through the small trap door. He sees Alke standing back, with no armor, to show he's alone. He even turns to show he is unarmed.

“ _Please_ , Lord. It's important,” Alke pleads. Vaako frowns. Alke seems agitated, which is unusual, the young man usually placid. Vaako is suspicious. It could be a ruse. If he opens the door and there are men lying in wait, they might get killed.

“Tell us now,” Vaako tries. Alke shakes his head vehemently, looks behind him nervously, then turns back to the hole in the heavy metal door.

“It's a matter of life or death, my Lord.”

Vaako lets the trap fall shut and locks it. He looks at Riddick who had been listening quietly the whole time, out of sight.

“What do you think?” Vaako asks.

Riddick shrugs. “It's weird. But it's Alke,” he answers. “He's your guy. You decide.”

Vaako sighs. It _is_ Alke. But the recent attempt on Riddick's life -or more accurately, on Lord Redger's life- had left Vaako unsettled and paranoid. “I will let him in,” Vaako decides finally, “get your gun ready.”

Riddick nods, heads for the nightstand and returns with a gun.

Vaako takes one more look through the hole before he unlocks the door. Alke is not surprised to find both men pointing guns at him as he walks in. Vaako takes a quick glance on either side of the door. No one is hiding. He closes the door and locks it. When he turns, he finds the young man kneeling, with his hands behind his head. Vaako pats him down as Riddick keeps his weapon pointed at the unexpected guest.

“What the hell is this about?” Vaako hisses.

“I'm sorry. I had to be as discreet as possible.” he explains, eyes on the floor.

“Why?” Riddick asks lowering his gun when he gets the confirmation that Alke is unarmed from Vaako.

“The guards may be questioned, so I had to come in some other way.” Alke wishes he could have talked to Vaako before he sequestered himself in the Lord Marshal's quarters after the attempt on Riddick, but it hadn't been possible. “The communications system has been tapped. I couldn't talk to you through it.”

“And who would want to question the guards about your comings and goings?” Vaako asks tightly.

Still on his knees, Alke looks up at the First of Commanders apprehensively before announcing, “Dame Vaako, my Lord.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. Sorry it took so long to update. Sincere thanks to my beta Rochester, who's always so helpful.

Weeks ago:

The Lord Marshal and Lord Vaako have been inside for over an hour already when Alke hears a scream, and the sound of broken glass. He turns and listens closely, ready to enter the Vaako's quarters with his gun drawn if more suspicious noise filters through the door. All is quiet now, so he returns to his position, and stays on alert. From the pieces he'd caught of the conversation his Commander and Lord Marshal had earlier, Alke had expected trouble.

Alke is startled when the door slides open, Dame Vaako stepping out with a sour expression on her face. She offers a well-practiced smile when she sees Alke standing outside her door.

“Lieutenant Alke,” she greets. “It has been a while, hasn't it?”

“Yes, it has, my Lady. And it's Lieutenant Commander now,” Alke rectifies, trying not to sound rude. Alke knows the extent of Dame Vaako's influence, and she isn't someone he wants as his enemy.

“Hmm. You are quite the rising star, aren't you?”

“It's true I've been blessed, my Lady,” Alke answers, trying his best to remain neutral.

She comes closer and tilts her head as she examines the young soldier from head to toe. He is very handsome, and he is young. And, more importantly, he is close to her husband. She might have a use for him; another piece for her to move on her chessboard. She sighs. “I'm sorry for the outburst, I hope I didn't scare you.”

“What outburst?” Alke asks, feigning ignorance.

“Oh, come now. You don't need to lie. I know you heard. You see, my husband has been rather taken with the new Lord Marshal, and I find myself... wanting.” She approaches Alke, sliding her fingertips on the side of his short beard. “And _you_ , Lieutenant Commander, might be just what I need.”

“But Lord Vaako...” Alke mumbles.

“Lord Vaako is getting _fucked_ by Riddick as we speak,” she spits, Alke's eyes widening at her language. She softens her voice and expression before adding, “I doubt he would mind me going elsewhere to get what he refuses to give me.”

Alke swallows hard and nods in agreement; Dame Vaako's perfume is enticing, and the flirtatious look in her eyes leaves no doubt that she wants to take him to bed. He knows it's allowed and Dame Vaako is one of the most desirable women on the armada. He'd be a fool to pass this up.

She steps away, smiling slyly. “I will call on you soon. May I count on you?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Very well,” she whispers before walking away, leaving Alke to stare after her in shock.

**

“I met with her a few times, my Lord. I'm sorry,” Alke tells Vaako.

Vaako scoffs. “I do not care who beds my wife. However, I do care if she is plotting against me and the Lord Marshal.”

“She started to suggest I deserved to be a Trusted Commander. That you were a traitor and I should take what you had. I'd already taken her, after all... But I refused. It would be treason, my Lord.”

“She must have been disappointed,” Vaako guesses.

“That's why Lord Redger died, my Lord,” Alke utters, his voice rough.

“I know,” Vaako says. Alke's head snaps up and he looks up at him, stricken.

“I didn't have anything to do with it. She arranged to have him killed. She knew he would protect the Lord Marshal with his life and made sure it looked like Lord Riddick was the intended target,” Alke pleaded, his eyes wide. “He was my mentor, I never would have killed him. She threatened to accuse me of the murder unless I did what she told me. I agreed. But I am here, my Lord. I owe you too much to turn my back on you.”

Vaako looks at Riddick with a raised eyebrow. Riddick tilts his head and nods.

“We believe you, Alke,” the Commander says. The tension in the young soldier's face eases slightly. “What is she planning?” Vaako inquires.

“She asked me to back her man when the time comes. I don't have the details, however,” Alke announces regretfully.

Vaako presses his lips together and nods in understanding. “Play along. See what you can find out and report to us. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Alke agrees, bowing his head before rising to leave.

“...And Alke,” Vaako calls, Alke turning to him. “Thank you. Your loyalty will be rewarded, I promise.”

Alke bows low again, and exits through the servants' door. Vaako turns to Riddick and starts thinking out loud.

“According to tradition, eliminating Redger allows her to put Alke on Asylum II, the ship that will go to the Threshold. That is where she will make her move,” Vaako theorizes. “The ship will have a skeleton crew, the bare minimum to operate it. These men are not armed or allowed to lay eyes on the Gate. Scales, as the Fourth Commander, will remain on the Necropolis, to be in charge while we are gone. I will bring Alke, Toal will bring Hendricks and Scalp Taker will take Sykes. Toal and Alke are loyal to me, and to you,” he states, walking back and forth in front of Riddick.

“What about Toal's man?” Riddick asks. He had never really had a chance to talk to Hendricks.

“He is a good man, but we cannot be completely sure,” Vaako answers. “He could have been subjected to manipulation or blackmail too.”

“Scalp and his guy?”

“Most likely to be in league with my wife. One, the other, or both; it is hard to determine.”

“What do we do? Ghost them?” the Furyan asks. “I wouldn't mind putting Scalp Taker's lights out. I never liked the way he looks at me.”

Vaako winces. “His death would set our plans back by days. His replacement as Third Commander would be Scales, and his lieutenant commander, Krone. I must warn you, Riddick, that they are as treacherous as Scalp Taker, if not more.”

“So, we take our chances,” Riddick says with finality. The quicker they get away from the armada, the better he'll feel. Then they can deal with whatever comes.

**

The plan is laid out. Toal has helped set it up. Inside Asylum II, the main warship that will take them to the Threshold tomorrow, a smaller ship is ready for Vaako and Riddick to get away. Their personal effects, weapons and various supplies have been placed in it. As soon as they are far away from the Necromonger armada, they will make their escape, covered by Toal and Alke.

At Vaako's request, Riddick is sitting in the Throne Room and awaiting for his First to meet him. It is barely lit and completely empty -a rare occurrence; there are always soldiers posted or nobles fluttering about. But not tonight. It's the night before Riddick is to become the Holy Half-Dead, and he is left in peace to prepare for the event.

“I guess I'll never get the chance to redecorate, uh?” Riddick says from the throne, when he hears Vaako's footfall, as he looks up at the giant idols of the Necropolis. The awe they once inspired had quickly worn off, especially after Kyra's death at Zhylaw's hand, right here on one of the columns. The blood stains from the woman he had considered a sister had long been wiped away, but he remembers thinking then that he'd never let anyone get too close again. How fucking wrong he'd been. He just hopes it won't end badly for Vaako, like it had for Imam and Kyra.

“If you would like to spend your last night here moving furniture around, it can be arranged, Lord Marshal,” Vaako says with mock seriousness. It's only because he's joking that he can get away with calling Riddick 'Lord Marshal'.

Riddick scoffs. “What am I expected to do?”

“It is the Lord Marshal's last night as a mere Necromonger. Some have been known to meditate alone, and to write a speech for the Sacred Oath. Some made plans for the future with their Commanders,” Vaako explains. “Others spent the night experiencing pleasures of the flesh...” he adds, his voice dropping an octave.

Riddick smirks and crooks a finger at him. As soon as Vaako is close enough, Riddick seizes his wrist and pulls until Vaako is standing right between Riddick's spread knees. He runs his hands up the side of Vaako's thighs, looking up at him with eyes filled with raw lust that instantly ignites desire within Vaako.

“Sounds like you have an opinion on what I should be doing,” Riddick says as he feels the curve of Vaako's ass.

“What makes you say that?” Vaako asks innocently.

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe the way you said 'pleasures of the flesh'...” Riddick replies, inflecting the words as Vaako had, succeeding in turning the words into a purr that sends heat pooling into Vaako's belly. Riddick's voice is already sexy enough without him putting effort into it, there is no way Vaako can resist when the Furyan tries to sound seductive on purpose.

“I was rather looking forward to meditating...” Vaako drawls, feeling Riddick's fingers dig into his ass cheeks.

Riddick lets out a low chuckle. “Go ahead. Meditate, then,” Riddick urges, cupping Vaako's ass and nuzzling into his crotch. He inhales his lover's scent, which from the very beginning had always had the same effect on him; he wants to taste Vaako.

He pulls back and slides his hands around Vaako's hips to unbutton and unzip his pants and to uncover Vaako's black underwear. Riddick licks his lips, gazing at the outline of Vaako's hardening cock for a few seconds before pressing his open mouth to the cloth.

Vaako groans and places his hands on Riddick's head, arching into the damp warmth.

“Richard...”

Riddick hums absentmindedly, baring his teeth and sinking them into the hard flesh, just hard enough for Vaako to feel it. The Necromonger groans and inhales sharply, holding his breath as the Furyan applies more pressure. There's a hint of fear that Riddick will go completely feral and bite down hard, but Vaako doesn't try to get away. He stays still, caught in Riddick's possessive, animal grip as small sparks of pain make his groin tingle and his heart beat faster.

When Riddick finally releases him, Vaako curses and breathes again. Riddick pulls the underwear down, uncovering the head of Vaako's cock; he flicks his tongue at it before pulling the rest of the garment down hastily. He licks the shaft, leaving a cooling trail of saliva that help soothe the spot where his teeth were. Riddick's hands are still hooked inside Vaako's briefs as he laps the erection repeatedly. He pulls the garment down some more, right over Vaako's balls, mouthing them as Vaako's cock brushes against his nose and cheek. _Fuck_. Vaako tastes so good, he wants to swallow him whole right now.

Riddick slides his wet lips back up the shaft and engulfs Vaako's cock head when he reaches the tip. He can feel the metal bead slide across the roof of his mouth as he takes Vaako deeper. He slips his hands inside Vaako's pants to grope the soldier's bare ass, encouraging him to rock his hips.

Vaako's head falls back, and he opens his eyes, staring up at the cavernous expense of the Basilica's high ceiling. Riddick sucks harder; Vaako's moan echoes in the large empty room.

Vaako has grown more accustomed to the Lord Marshal's need to please him, accepting his hunger for his First of Commanders' body, his desire to see Vaako fall apart with pleasure. He's about to leave the faith that had practically raised him, turned him from a naive young man without purpose into one of the fiercest, most driven warrior in this 'verse. He should feel some sort of sadness, or fear of what's to come, but he feels strangely serene instead. He pushes Riddick away, his cock sliding out of his lips. The Lord Marshal lets out a small growl of annoyance but Vaako bends down and silences his lover by kissing him messily before dropping to his knees to return the favor.

Vaako makes quick work of Riddick's pants and frees his cock from its confines. He laps at the erection that leans against Riddick muscular stomach, feeling it grow even harder and twitch under his tongue. He sucks the glans in, tasting the clear fluid that had leaked from its slit, then swirling his tongue around it as Riddick threads his fingers in Vaako's hair. He draws the cock deeper, until his mouth is so completely filled he gags around Riddick's cock, the Furyan groaning as Vaako's throat contracts around him. Urged by Riddick's hands, he moves, saliva slicked lips sliding up and down his lover's erection. He would happily do this until Riddick's seed spills on his tongue and fills his mouth, but he has other plans. The soldier pulls off and wipes his chin with the back of his hand. “I did not ask you here for this,” he tells Riddick huskily.

Riddick lifts an eyebrow. “You could have fooled me...” he comments, his hand still petting Vaako's hair.

Vaako smiles mysteriously and straightens up to kick off his boots so he can take his pants off. “I have a surprise for you,” he purrs as he steps out of his underwear.

Riddick cocks his head, wondering what the hell Vaako is going on about. Vaako hops on the Throne with Riddick, straddling him. His cock rubs against Riddick's as he kisses the Furyan who caresses the top of his thighs with splayed calloused hands.

“What's the surprise?” Riddick inquires, lips brushing over Vaako's.

“I have learned that you always keep your word,” Vaako affirms.

“Yeah. So?” Riddick's not sure where this is going.

“And you promised to have me here, on the throne.”

“Uh-uh,” Riddick acquiesces, the corner of his mouth perking up. Now he knows what this is all about, but he still has no idea what the surprise might be.

“It is our last night here together, so I assumed...” Vaako doesn't finish; he wants to hear Riddick say the words.

“That I'd wanna go balls deep in your sweet ass?” Riddick utters, images of Vaako wantonly riding his cock on the throne flashing in his mind.

“Yes,” Vaako breathes, the Furyan's words sending a dizzying wave of arousal through him. He takes Riddick's hands off his thighs and guides them over his hips toward his ass. He doesn't let go until Riddick's fingertips graze something hard where he should have found Vaako's asshole.

“Oh, fuck...” Riddick growls when he finds Vaako's surprise. He taps the object he found nestled between Vaako's ass cheeks, then he rocks his hips, his hard-on pressing hard on Vaako's as he pulls his lover closer to kiss him hungrily. Riddick needs to touch more skin; he unzips Vaako's tunic and slips it off his shoulders while kissing Vaako's throat.

“So you like it?” Vaako asks breathlessly against his lover's cheek.

Riddick swipes at Vaako's purification scar with his tongue before he answers in a low rumble, “Yes, and I'm gonna show you just how much...”

Without warning, Riddick gets up, taking Vaako with him, with an arm around his lower back and a hand supporting his knee. The Necromonger flails for a second, but Riddick is holding him securely, and he easily plops Vaako down on the throne. Riddick removes the simple black sleeveless shirt he's wearing, leaving his pants bunched at mid-thigh, then he looks down at Vaako and twirls his finger in the hair with a smirk. “Let me see my surprise,” he demands.

Vaako turns around, mounting the throne on all fours, his chest pressed against one armrest. Riddick is crouched behind him, staring right at his ass and Vaako's cock throbs between his legs as he waits, feeling exposed under the silvery gaze. The Furyan wants to take his time, so he represses his desire to go right for the toy he sees tucked inside Vaako. He runs his hands over Vaako's ass, and kisses its soft skin, working his way down to Vaako's balls. He sucks them both in turn, then lavishes Vaako's perineum with firm licks that make the Necromonger moan. Before long, Riddick comes at eye level with the toy, and he can't hold back any longer. The Furyan spreads Vaako's cheeks, thumbs on either side of Vaako's hole and swirls the tip of tongue around the edge of the toy, teasing the sensitive skin there. He presses a thumb on the smooth metal disk; he gasps when the toy moves slightly as Vaako's asshole quivers under the touch.

The fact that Vaako had looked forward to this moment, that he'd stretched and prepared himself for him, makes Riddick's cock throb and his chest fill with more pleasant heat. He wonders if Vaako had been wearing the toy earlier, when they met Toal and Alke to go over last minute details. He probably had, and Riddick loves how unpredictable his lover is. How much more of Vaako's kinky side will be revealed later on?

“This might be the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me,” Riddick purrs. He grasps the end of the toy and tugs on it, just to tease Vaako's hole. He feels the ring of muscle resist letting go of the toy, and Riddick can't wait to feel that grip around him. Vaako groans when the stainless steel plug stretches him on the way out, then moans when Riddick slips it back inside, multiple times.

The Furyan rotates the toy as he slides it out again, then sets it down next to the throne, eyes riveted to Vaako's asshole, which doesn't shrink all the way back; it stays slightly open, telling Riddick that Vaako is relaxed and primed to be fucked. Riddick himself is more than ready to replace the plug with his cock; he gives the pink hole a single lick that makes it twitch, then he gets up and nudges at it with the tip of his cock. He dribbles some saliva from his lower lip; it falls right above Vaako's asshole and drips down his crack before Riddick spreads it around.

He doesn't push all the way in; he slips his glans just past the entrance. Vaako's hot and smooth, and it takes every bit of Riddick's self-control not to enter any further. There's some fun to be had here before he does just that. With his hand curled around his shaft, he wriggles his cock head, teasing and gently stretching Vaako's asshole. Vaako hums and squirms under Riddick's ministrations, repressing the need to just push back and impale himself on Riddick's thick cock.

Vaako on his knees with his ass up in the air is absolutely enticing, but Riddick yearns to see his lover's face. He runs a hand up his back, then down, nails leaving stinging lines that make Vaako shudder, pulls out then he nudges Vaako's hip. “Come here, babe,” he calls softly. Vaako turns and sees Riddick finally getting rid of his boots and pants, then Riddick spins him around and sits down on the throne. He invites the Necromonger to straddle him again, and Vaako smiles crookedly before settling on top of Riddick.

The Furyan has to scoot down a little as Vaako readjusts, both of them growing still when Riddick's cock finds its way against Vaako's asshole. Vaako's hazel eyes lock into Riddick mercury-like irises, then he lets himself sink down on Riddick's ample erection. Even with more than adequate preparation, it deliciously stretches Vaako as it slowly slides inside him. He tries to keep his eyes from fluttering shut, wanting to hold the Furyan's mesmerizing gaze. In the darkness, Riddick's eyeshine gleams, giving Vaako the impression that Riddick is looking into his very soul; and Vaako wants nothing more than bare all for him. He hits bottom, Riddick's cock buried deep inside; he presses his forehead to Riddick's with a satisfied groan.

“Balls deep...” Riddick breathes, fingers digging hard into Vaako's slender hips and holding him where he is.

Vaako lets go of the armrests to cradle Riddick's face between his palms. His cheeks are rough, and Vaako plans on shaving Riddick later on tonight. Yes. He will bathe and groom him, lavish him with attention, like a Lord Marshal deserved. He tries not to think of tomorrow, because tomorrow, they might die. “Richard...” Vaako whispers, lost in Riddick's eyes, “I love you.”

As soon as Vaako utters the words, Riddick crashes his lips on his, then probes his mouth with his tongue. He clutches at his lover's hips, his nails burrowing into them as he pulls Vaako up, urging him to move. Vaako releases Riddick's face and pushes off the armrests of the throne to better fuck Riddick. He undulates his hips, riding Riddick's cock as he swallows Riddick's moans, the kiss becoming wetter and messier before their lips finally part.

This might be the Furyan's last chance to be physically joined with Vaako and he wants to touch him everywhere. Later tonight, Riddick will lay Vaako on the bed and map his body using his mouth and fingers until its shape, texture and taste are etched in his mind forever.

Vaako is riding him with long smooth strokes, using the muscles of his arms and legs to raise and lower himself unto Riddick's hard cock. Riddick watches the beautiful way in which the dim light plays on Vaako's skin as he moves. He slides his fingertips over his lover's damp skin, over his back and his stomach, ignoring Vaako's erection for now. He leans in and takes a nipple between his lips. He tugs at it, Vaako's movements faltering as jolts of pleasure run from his chest to his groin. Riddick hums, loving how sensitive Vaako's pierced nipples are. He licks and nips at the other nipple before settling back comfortably to watch Vaako lose himself to the pleasure.

When Riddick lays back down in the throne, Vaako shifts and rolls his hips, searching for the best angle. Truthfully, it all feels good, but when Vaako finds the spot inside that makes his temperature rise and pleasure flare, he curses out loud, knowing the Furyan enjoys these little outbursts when they mate. Riddick listens to Vaako's harsh breathing, carefully looking for the signs his lover is getting close to release. He licks his palm then wraps it around Vaako's member, pumping it to get him over the edge.

When the pleasure floods Vaako's senses, his legs tremble and refuse to work. He's impaled on Riddick's cock to the hilt, and he can only rolls his hips every time his ass clenches as his cock twitches in Riddick's hand. With Vaako sitting idly on his cock as he climaxes, Riddick feels every single tremor of his ass. All his cum splatters Riddick's torso, thick and hot, and dripping down his muscular chest and belly.

Vaako never meant to stop fucking Riddick; as soon as his legs allow it, he finds the pace as best he can, this time letting gravity do the work on the way down. Vaako's cheeks and chest are flushed, and his body now devoid of tension. Beautiful and pure, and _all_ of him belonging to Riddick, by Vaako's own free will. _Fuck_. Riddick meets Vaako's strokes with thrusts of his own, grunting every time he drives his cock deep inside Vaako.

Riddick comes with a growl, hips lifting off the throne as he fills Vaako's bowels with his cum. After, he holds on to Vaako's hips, keeping him firmly in place. Vaako runs his thumb over Riddick bottom lip, Riddick kisses it. Then he grasps Vaako's hand and presses his lips to its palm before putting it over his chest, where the Necromonger can feel Riddick's heartbeat returning to normal. The words are on Riddick's tongue. Vaako leans in for a gentle kiss.

“I...” Riddick stammers, stopping Vaako in his tracks. The Furyan gathers every shred of courage he has, because Siberius deserves to know and Riddick doesn't want to die without telling him how he feels. “I love you,” he finally whispers as Vaako hovers close.

“I love you too,” Vaako says before kissing Riddick again.

Riddick's cock is softening, and they both can feel Riddick's cum starting to drip out. Vaako sighs; he doesn't want to move, but they should. He makes to get up, but Riddick holds him back. The Furyan reaches over the right armrest and picks up the stainless steel butt plug. Without a word, he places the toy close to Vaako's hole.

“Kneel up, babe,” Riddick orders. Vaako obeys and he feels the cold metal penetrate him as soon as Riddick's member slides out. Riddick smirks at him. His cum is trapped inside Vaako, the idea so arousing, he already knows he'll have to have his Commander again tonight.

“What do we do now?” Riddick asks.

Vaako rubs Riddick's head, feeling the soft fuzz on it. “I was hoping to shave you. You must look the part tomorrow.”

“I don't wanna think about tomorrow. Just now. Just you,” Riddick murmurs.

Vaako nods and kisses Riddick over his eyebrow. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Riddick's smirk increases. “After you shave me, I'm going to touch every inch of you, then I'll fill you with another load of cum,” Riddick announces.

Vaako shivers and feels something pulling at his groin pleasantly. “Promise?”

“You have my word,” Riddick says with a small smile.

**

The next day, after they eat a light breakfast, Vaako helps Riddick into his impressive formal armor. They are both silent, their minds turned to the dangers that lie ahead.

“It is time. Ready?” Vaako inquires when he's placed the final plate of metal to Riddick's shin.

Riddick sighs deeply. “Let's get the hell away from here.” Vaako leans in for a gentle kiss, carefully avoiding the jagged pieces of metal that surround Riddick's face, then he turns around, and picks up his helmet and the urn containing Lord Redger's ashes.

They exit the bedchamber and cross the Throne Room in direction of the main docks, escorted by a host of guards in full, recently polished suits of armor. The Throne Room is filled with nobles and soldiers who kneel as soon as they spy their Lord Marshal and soon to become Holy Half-dead. The docks themselves are lined with only the highest ranking warriors and most important nobles, purifiers and advisors. Dame Vaako is among them; she smiles at Riddick and Vaako, but doesn't so much as look at Alke.

There is a short ceremony in which the Lord Marshal entrusts the temporary command of the armada to Scales, before Riddick and his three Commanders receive the rings that will open the gate to the Underverse from the purifiers. The rings are made of platinum, with strange markings projecting from the front of the otherwise smooth simple hoops. Vaako had explained earlier that all four rings were needed to activate the mechanism that opened the Threshold. The crowd kneels as the Lord Marshal and his Trusted Commanders embark the large ship that will fly them the remaining distance.

**

Everyone settles into their respective quarters for take-off. Alke finds himself alone, his superior having accompanied Riddick to the Lord Marshal's cabin. The young soldier tries to repress the nerves that keep creeping up on him. Dame Vaako had remained vague about what she wanted him to do, and he hadn't insisted, afraid to appear too curious. She had maintained that he would know what to do when the time came. He sighs deeply and checks that his gun is fully powered for the fifth time since he walked into the room.

**

With Vaako's assistance, Riddick gets rid his heavy armor. As impressive as Riddick looks in it, it doesn't suit the Furyan's more hands on than shoot 'em up fighting style, and he prefers wearing a lighter, more flexible armor to face what lies ahead.

“I am going to release Lord Redger's ashes,” Vaako announces.

“I'll go with you,” Riddick says, picking up a piece of armor.

“No. I need to do this alone,” the Commander says firmly as painful emotions bubble to the surface. He is not used to such effusions, and he feels strongly about saying his last goodbye to Lord Redger on his own.

“It's too risky on your own,” Riddick counters.

“I have hidden my ring on board,” Vaako tells Riddick. “If they kill me, they will not see the Threshold.” All four rings are required to deactivate the defense system that the Necromonger pioneers had put in place to protect the Threshold from invaders and unbelievers. Vaako could use his ring as a bargaining chip if so needed, but he hopes it won't come to that.

“Smart move,” the Furyan allows. If he or Vaako were attacked, they might be able to trade their freedom for the ring. The fact that Vaako doesn't care to see or cross the Threshold anymore, but that the others do, is a huge advantage. In fact, the ring might be the only thing that stands between them and their enemy simply killing them. “I'll hide mine too.”

“After I am gone, so I do not know where it is,” Vaako advises. “I will be back shortly. Then we wait for the opportune moment to leave,” Vaako promises before he exits the cabin.

**

Riddick hides the ring and changes into a more comfortable armor as he waits for Vaako's return. Time passes, and soon they are far enough from the Necromonger armada to be able to slip away. Where the hell is Siberius?

A beep informs Riddick of an incoming call. He presses the button and answers with a grunt. It's only Lord Toal.

“Everything is ready. What is keeping you?” Toal asks sternly.

“Vaako went out on his own. I'll go look for him,” Riddick tells him, ready to run out the door.

“No. Please, Lord Marshal, stay where you are in case he comes back,” the Second of Commanders pleads. “Hendricks is offering to go looking for him.”

“Alright, but if I don't hear anything in the next ten minutes, I'm going out,” Riddick warns.

“Very well, my Lord,” Toal agrees.

Riddick paces the length of his room, waiting for a sign from his lover. He doesn't like this at all. He'd hoped all would go smoothly, but he's not surprised that it isn't. Riddick's life had been a series of tough breaks and seemingly impossible odds stacked against him; why would it be any different now? He jumps, his stomach lurching when the communicator beeps again.

“Riddick?” A wave of relief crashes through Riddick at the sound of Vaako's voice. “Meet me on the bridge,” the Necromonger continues.

“What? Why? What's going on?” Entering the bridge wasn't part of the plan; Riddick's pulse races as dread coils in his belly. He should have insisted on going with Vaako. His concern for Vaako's grief had superseded his concern for his physical safety. This whole caring business was becoming a nuisance.

“Get your ring and meet me here. I will explain everything,” the Commander says evenly, then the communication is cut off.

Riddick curses and checks that his gun is powered on and his knife in its sheath on his belt. Has Vaako been taken prisoner? Are they planning to hurt Riddick to make Vaako give away his ring? And who the _hell_ is the bad guy here? He puts on his ring and heads for the bridge, trying to even out his breathing. The Furyan is usually rather cool in the face of danger, but the thought that Siberius might be in peril is throwing him off balance. That's what he gets for caring.

The doors to the bridge are shut. He grabs his gun and presses the green button on the panel, poised to shoot at anyone inside that remotely looks like they deserve it. The doors slides open, and Riddick finds Toal and Alke there, alone and their manner non-threatening.

“What the fuck is going on?” Riddick growls, lowering his gun, but keeping it in his hand.

“I don't know. I sent Hendricks to look for Lord Vaako like I said, but he gave no news,” Toal reports. The next moment, the doors slide open behind Riddick; he pivots and takes a step back, adrenalin coursing through his veins.

Scalp Taker walks in, followed by Vaako. They both have their guns drawn and pointed at Riddick, who frowns. There's something very wrong with Siberius, he knows it instantly.

“Siberius, are you with me?” Riddick asks, panic filling every fiber of his being.

“Siberius is gone,” Vaako answers coldly, his dead eyes devoid of warmth. “There is only Lord Vaako now. And soon, you will bow to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Riddick's hand trembles around the grip of his weapon. His knees grow weak and he tries to stop them from bending under his weight. He sneaks a look at the men behind him; Toal and Alke have also gotten their guns out, both aiming at Riddick's back. Four against one. All armed with guns. Once again, not the best odds. _Bide your time, Riddick_. The Furyan sighs shakily as he lowers his gun and drops it to the ground. Scalp Taker is the one who steps closer to collect the gun. He kicks the back of Riddick's leg, making his knees fold easily, then Scalp Taker puts handcuffs on the Furyan.

With Riddick secured, Lord Toal and Alke kneel immediately. They understand that Vaako means to cross the Threshold and become Lord Marshal. Riddick blinks at them, his stomach roiling as he realizes what is happening. He'd expected to die, maybe; he'd expected to fight, probably. But he never expected to have to fight Vaako. And he certainly did not expect having to kill him, nor being killed by him.

Vaako tells his soldiers to rise and to keep the Furyan in their sights. He puts his own gun back in its holster, Riddick spying the platinum ring Vaako had hidden already back on his lover's finger. A great deal of good that precaution had done. They simply had not foreseen this particular scenario.

Vaako walks to Riddick, snatching the knife from his hip and the ring from his finger. Riddick stares into the eyes that once looked at him fondly; there's only indifference there. The warm ochre of his irises is gone, and the green has turned to a bleak gray. Even when Riddick had first met Vaako, his eyes had shone with some sort of fire. But now, there is _nothing_.

Vaako grabs a handful of his own braids, and then with one swift move, he cuts them all off using Riddick's blade. “It is quite freeing to leave the old me behind,” he observes casually, dropping his braids to the floor right in front of Riddick who blinks at the black locks, lip curling in anger.

“What did you do to him?” Riddick snarls at Scalp Taker.

“Sykes and I cornered Lord Vaako when he released Lord Redger's ashes. Sykes gave his life in the struggle, but I was able to bring Vaako to the Purification Chamber on board. After one round, Lord Vaako still fought me, so I decided to put him through it again. I knew he was strong enough to survive it,” Scalp Taker explains with a satisfied smirk.

“It seems you were the cause for this, ironically, so I am forced to thank you, _breeder_ ,” Vaako says, the disgust clear in his tone. “I told you not to kill that purifier, did I not?”

Riddick's eyes prickle with tears, but he holds them in. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Tsk. Such foul language so close to a sacred place. But then, you never had a shred of respect for our faith,” Vaako says, disapprovingly. “Scalp Taker, please explain to Riddick how you found out that I hadn't been... myself lately.”

“A couple of weeks ago, a purifier named Sloane was found dead in a hallway, with his neck broken. His superior asked me to look into it discreetly. In Sloane's quarters, I found notes about Lord Vaako's last purification ritual, and in his safe, jewelry that I knew once belonged to Dame Vaako. From then on, I paid close attention to Lord Vaako's behavior,” Scalp Taker relates with a smug look Riddick wishes he could punch right off his face. “Truthfully, at first, my plan was to kill Vaako, as well as the blasphemy that you are, Riddick. But as soon as I realized you had forced him to skip his purification, I swore on Baylock the Brutal's memory that I would bring Vaako back into the fold if I could, for _he_ is the rightful successor to Zhylaw.”

“So you see, Riddick, your recklessness was your undoing _and_ my rebirth. Scalp Taker has made me see the light. _Again_. And now, I will get what I always wanted,” Vaako declares solemnly.

“The crown?” Riddick scoffs, swallowing back bile.

“Transcendence,” Vaako counters, his dead eyes flashing with something remotely akin to desire.

The doors slide open again, this time letting Hendricks in. He stops and stares at the scene before him for a moment, sizing up the situation and quickly drawing conclusions. He kneels in front of Lord Vaako, a few feet away from Riddick. “At your service, Lord Vaako,” he tells the First of Commanders, who motions for the young soldier to stand up.

When Hendricks rises, Riddick pushes off the ground and lunges into him, the young Necromonger falling to his side, his fingers sliding from the grip of the gun he had pulled from its holster. Instantly, Vaako puts his boot to Hendricks' throat, pressing on it dangerously. Riddick rolls off, arms still caught behind him, stopping only when he feels the muzzle of Scalp Taker's gravity gun prodding the back of his head. He stills and swallows hard as adrenaline pumps in his veins. He'd seen Hendricks reach for his weapon and hadn't hesitated to stop him.

“Hmm. What have we here?” Vaako utters mockingly. “What did Dame Vaako promise you in exchange for killing me, Hendricks?”

Alke looks down at Hendricks, stunned. So Hendricks was the one who had been caught in Dame Vaako's web. Vaako releases the pressure to let the man talk.

“She said I would be made a Commander. I saw that Scalp Taker got to you first. She'll have me killed; I had to try something. You understand, don't you? Please have mercy, my Lord,” Hendricks pleads hoarsely.

“I understand, Hendricks,” Vaako tells him soothingly. “I forgive you.”

Hendricks lets out a short breath, then his eyes widen in shock when Vaako takes aim and shoots him in the head without batting an eyelash. The First of Commanders then turns to Riddick. “You saved my life once again, Riddick. Your feelings for me have made you stupid, I'm afraid.”

Riddick is forced to agree with Vaako. He already knows he is unable to use the Wrath because, deep down, he doesn't want to hurt Vaako. Fuck. What a fucking joke, to think he could hold on to someone he related to, someone who didn't judge him for his past, someone who could hold his own against him, _and_ their common enemies. Why would God allow such happiness in his life? _Never again_ , Riddick thinks even as he longs for his lover's embrace and kind words.

“For his reward, Scalp Taker has requested your life, Riddick,” Vaako announces coldly, turning to Scalp Taker. “Do with him as you wish,” he says, not even sparing a last look at the man for whom he had professed his love just this morning; the man who had just saved his life again. Vaako walks to the bridge's controls, followed by Toal, stopping in front of the console where the rings are to be placed.

Riddick is still lying on the cold floor. He struggles in his bonds, his fingers brushing against something soft. He stops his efforts to break free, grasping for what he recognizes as Vaako's braids; he's able to recover one and he holds on to it tightly and squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Scalp Taker to shoot him.

As he stands behind Vaako, Toal glances at Scalp Taker, then at Riddick. The slight tilt of Toal's head is missed by all but Alke. The gravity gun blast breaks the silence; Riddick flinches, knowing in the same heartbeat that he wasn't the one who got shot. He turns just in time to see Scalp Taker fall over with a thump, just as Toal hits the back of Vaako's head hard with the butt of his gun. The First of Commanders collapses to the ground, at Toal's feet.

“A deal is a deal, old friend. Purified or not,” Toal tells the unconscious man, nudging him aside with the toe of his boot before taking the two rings from his hand. He nods to Alke who gets the ring off Scalp Taker's body and then walks to Riddick to unlock his handcuffs.

“Take him and leave, Riddick,” Toal tells the Furyan. “When he wakes up, tell him we're even. Tell him his wife will be executed for Lord Redger's murder. I'm unable to guarantee your safety if we ever cross path again. I will be Lord Marshal, and you will be deserters,” Toal says sternly.

“Thank you,” Riddick breathes, kneeling next to Vaako and throwing his limp body over his shoulder. Alke accompanies them to their ship and helps secure Lord Vaako. Riddick shakes the young soldier's hand.

“He'll be angry when he wakes up. But I believe this is what he wanted,” Alke says sincerely.

“Wanna come with us? There's room,” Riddick offers with a smirk.

Alke shakes his head. “Scales and Krone are going to push back. They were both very close to Scalp Taker. I will be First of Commanders. My place is here. Lord Toal needs me,” he explains, although there's a hint of regret in his voice. Alke takes one last look at Vaako and leaves.

Riddick takes his place in the pilot seat and flips the switches. The blue lights come on and he hears the strangely reassuring rumble of the engines. The doors to the launching dock open, probably by Toal's orders. Riddick turns to Vaako, who's solidly tied to the bench in the back and sighs. Siberius will be livid when he wakes up and a pain to deal with, but Riddick knows it's worth it.

He lifts off, increasing the power and slowly releasing the breaks. The ship ventures into the black.

**

It takes only two days before Riddick decides to put Vaako in cryosleep.

Riddick had guessed wrong; instead of acting up and screaming insults at Riddick, Vaako is listless and his eyes are completely vacant. He refuses to eat or drink, or more accurately, he ignores the Furyan's efforts to feed him. Riddick is terrified that if this continues, Vaako will allow himself to die. At least, in cryosleep, Vaako's basic needs will be met.

In the back of Riddick's mind however, there's a fear that the double purification Vaako was subjected to was too much. Riddick had theorized that the purification process consisted of some kind of chemical that affected the brain's wavelengths and it could have damaged Vaako's mind. He fears it cannot be reversed. The prospect is too painful to behold and he pushes it down as far as he can.

Once Vaako is secured in the cryo-locker, Riddick cups his face and looks into his emotionless eyes. “You're strong. Come back to me, Siberius,” he whispers before he shuts the heavy door. “I need you,” he adds, his forehead pressed against the cold glass of the chamber.

**

_Three months later_

The sun is shining and a warm breeze ruffles Vaako's hair. The sun is a welcome change; not only from being cooped up in a small ship, but from having lived indoors for most of his life. He grasps a handful of fine sand and watches it fall through his fingers before repeating the motion again. Touching the ground, feeling the sun and the wind on his skin, looking at the blue sea just ahead; all these things feel amazing.

The most amazing thing however, is being able to feel Riddick's legs on either side of him, and the gentle tug of his fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head. The Furyan had vowed to learn how to braid Vaako's hair and the man always keeps his word.

Riddick snickers behind him. “What?” Vaako asks.

“I'm horrible at this,” he says through a smile, looking at the thick crooked braid he'd just made. It has the general shape of a braid, but that's about it.

“I do not care,” Vaako says with a small shrug, “Practice makes perfect; you will get better at it. Besides, I always enjoy when you touch me, even if you are only playing with my hair.”

Riddick tugs on the misshapen braid, pulling Vaako back gently until he leans back and settles with his head on the Furyan's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Vaako and kisses the top of his head, savoring the fact that they are here together -still alive- and that Siberius has recovered from his ordeal.

After two weeks in cryosleep, Riddick had noticed a slight change in his lover's appearance. His eyes had been clearer, and color was returning to his lips. It hadn't been much, but Riddick had clung to any shred of hope he could.

After a month, he had revived his companion, afraid to find him still lethargic. Vaako had opened his eyes; they were unfocused but the pigment of their irises had changed to a moss green with golden brown splotches that made Riddick's pulse race. Vaako had blinked and looked around the ship, lost until his gaze rested on Riddick who offered him a drink of water. He had parted his lips and accepted the water while Riddick had held back a cry of victory.

“Richard...” Vaako had whispered in a rough voice.

“I'm here. We made it. _You_ made it,”Riddick had crooned.

“I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...” Vaako had moaned suddenly as he collapsed against Riddick's chest, his body shaking and his arms weakly holding on to his lover.

“No. Don't. None of it matters,” Riddick had said as he held Vaako against his chest.

“Wait,” Vaako had uttered, weakly pushing him away. “I wanted to tell you something. When we left, I was supposed to tell you,” he had said, agitated.

“What is it?” Riddick had asked as he petted Vaako's overgrown hair soothingly.

“I found it. In the disks my wife stole from Zhylaw,” Vaako said, a cough interrupting him. Riddick offered him more water. “I know where Furya is,” he finally said.

“Are you sure?”

Vaako had cleared his throat. “There is only one way to find out,” he had answered with the ghost of a smirk. It was barely noticeable, but the sight had made Riddick's heart swell with hope.

There is still a long way to go. Riddick is unsure of what he'll find there, but he has to try. As beautiful and peaceful as this little planet seems, Riddick has to see Furya for himself.

“We'll leave at sunset,” Riddick whispers in Vaako's ear.

“Very well. What should we do in the meantime?” Vaako asks, running his hands up and down Riddick's muscular legs.

Riddick lets out a low growl that makes Vaako shudder. “Ever had sex on a beach?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the ending :)
> 
> Rochester, my wonderful beta, has already requested a one-shot fic featuring beach sex. I would be glad to oblige, although it may not be the beach. Also, I feel I need a short break from this pairing, so the one-shot might take a while as I will be re-visiting Mckirk next.
> 
> Thank you all for your encouragements and kudos along the way. You have been so lovely. Thank you!


End file.
